Hot n Cold
by ShellyCullen
Summary: Sequel to Hot or Not. How much self-control does a boy have? Not much. So when the girls make a bet while staying at a vacation house, the boys can look, but cannot touch or kiss them for ten days. And the girls? Can do whatever they want. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Shugo Chara

**Hot n Cold**

Summary: Sequel to Hot or Not. How much self-control does a boy have? Not much. So when everyone is officially together, the girls make a bet. While staying at a vacation house, the guys can look, but cannot grab, touch, or kiss them for ten days. And the girls? Can do whatever they want. Mostly Amuto.

**ShellyCullen: HOORAY! Sequel to Hot or Not! Nice to see all you reviewers again for this story, and thanks for more than Five hundred reviews on the first book! I hope to have more for this story.**

**And, if you haven't read _Hot or Not_, what are you doing here? You should be looking for that story right now! It's pretty good (if I do say so myself) and you'll be confused on things if you read this one first. So please go to Hot or Not, right now!**

**Okay, since that's over, should we begin chapter one? I think we should.**

**Ikuto: Amu is my strawberry. No one is taking her away from me. *Hugs a blushing Amu.**

**Shelly: I never said anyone was. And, Oh yeah! If your all wondering, in the summary it says 'officially together', I mean pretty much everyone is a couple and are dating.**

**Ikuto and Amu, Rima and Nagihiko, Kukai and Utau. Yaya, Tadase, and Nadeshiko are still single, so the bet does not apply to them. They are the judges! **

**So, here we go! ^-^**

Ages:

Ikuto = 18

Amu = 14

Nadeshiko = 15

Yaya = 12

Rima = 14

Tadase = 14

Nagihiko = 15

Utau = 16

Kukai = 16

**Chapter One:**

**Christmas Break Begins**

**Amu's POV**

"Amu-chan is excited, right?" Ran cheered, floating around and doing flips in mid air. I stood in front of the mirror, fixing the x clip in my hair.

"Of course she is, Desu! It's been a while," Su stated to the excited Ran.

Miki and Dia flew over.

"Amu's going to end up all flustered again. How long do you think it will take her to blush?" Miki whispered to the others. Diamond simply smiled.

I, however, paid no attention to their mindless babbling about me. I'd usual shout something out to them in my defense, but I was way too happy to do anything.

That's because after Ikuto's victory win, and three months of hell and drama finally ended to my relief, he had to leave to America and play violin with his father. This fact made me sad and even a little depressed, but I showed no sign of that to Ikuto. I was too stubborn to admit that I'd actually miss him a lot!

But everything was fine now. It was the weekend, and starting Monday it would officially be Christmas break for two entire weeks! And today Ikuto was coming back from the airport where all my friends and I would meet him.

So maybe I was a little anxious to meet him, but who wouldn't be happy to see their boyfriend after three and a half months? And Miki had even helped me make the perfect outfit.

It was a white short sleeve, with a little v-neck and a ribbon was set right under my breasts. It was in to show off how thin I really was and the rest flowed out. I also wore some dark boot cut jeans and a pair of brown boots to complete the outfit. And, for Miki's own little fun, she made me a bag that crisscrossed to the left side, a tiny blue cat on it.

I really thought it was cute to wear for the winter and, as always, was impressed by Miki's artistic ability.

There was a knock on my door before it burst open, revealing a headstrong, confident Utau. She stood in the doorway, wearing her usual white coat and black boots, along with gray skinny jeans and furry mittens matching her coat. She smirked at me - curse that trademark Tsukiyomi smirk!- and entered the room.

"You ready to go?" She asked as I nodded, taking another look at my ponytail in the mirror.

Utau gasped, catching me off guard. She whirled me around to face her again. The action had my head spinning for a moment, before realizing what she was staring at.

My chest.

"Where did _those _come from?" She asked, pointing to the…er, area. She had no shame in asking me about "them" or even embarrassed by the question at all.

I flushed and looked down.

"N-No where," I stated, trying to cover them up with my arms, but it only seemed to make them look bigger.

Utau laughed. "And to think, just a few months ago you were practically flat!" She continued to have her moment as I looked away, giving my usual sour look.

It was true. Just as Ikuto had left, I had been nothing more than an AA cup. Now, after the months away from him, I had magically grown to a B cup. And it was _very _noticeable, might I add. Mama had to buy a bunch of new tops for me just so I could close my button down shirts.

"Ikuto hasn't seen that yet, has he?" Utau asked, gesturing to them and raising an eyebrow. I shook my head, refusing to talk. She shook her head as well, but snickered.

"Boy, is he in for it. I wouldn't be surprised if he attacked you right there in the airport," she teased as I turned ten shades darker. God, what if Ikuto DID attack me there? He had no trouble giving me a kiss in front of a bunch of strangers when he left the airport. What would stop him now?

Utau stared at my expression, which had changed into a horrified, twitching, gasping, blushing, mess of chaos. She grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"I was _kidding_." She reassured me. "My brother isn't THAT indecent. Well, then again, how would I know? You _are _the first girl to actually catch his attention."

I gave her a look telling her she wasn't helping at all.

She shrugged in response and sat on my bed, crossing her legs.

"Well, moving on, what are you doing for Christmas break?" She asked, only a little curious by this topic. I thought for a moment. I was _planning _on spending some time with Ikuto. But maybe Utau wanted that time with him. After all, Christmas was about being with family, right?

"You were going to do something with Ikuto, weren't you?" Utau asked, clearing guessing right.

I flushed. "H-How'd you know that?" Why am I so easy to read when not in my cool and spicy character?

Utau waved her hand. "It's written across your face. You need a better poker face when your guard is down," Utau stated, repositioning herself so her legs were right next to each other. She looked…bored.

"Uh, so, do you have plans with Kukai?" I questioned as a smile formed on her face. She seemed to brighten up at the mention of her boyfriend.

"We haven't exactly spoken about it…" She replied, letting her question linger. "…But I think he's trying to be creative. Planning something totally unexpected and fun. And when this happens, I'll surely beat him to it," Utau exclaimed, excitement overwhelming her. She began swinging her legs and giggling at the thought.

Utau and Kukai had been begun dating when the new school year started. Kukai is technically a year younger than Utau, but was bumped up a grade level because of his status as guardian. How he pulled it off was a mystery to me.

Utau didn't mind the age difference at all though, and the two were pretty competitive despite their love for each other. They like to challenge one another whenever given the chance. And, when one loses, the other just demands for a rematch. It's like a never ending game of who's better.

It was pretty entertaining to watch them though, even Rima was smiling at how funny the two were together. Everyone seemed more energized when around the couple and you'd never get bored.

Utau broke out of her lucky-go-happy mood and checked her wristwatch. "We better leave now. So you can see your boyfriend." Utau hopped off the bed and proceeded pulling me to the car. We sat in the back seat, where the Tsukiyomi's driver escorted us to the airport.

At the end of a very silent and nerve racking ride, we finally stepped foot at the entrance of the airport. There were tons of people waiting, some carrying luggage and others hugging their family members. I had forgotten how busy airports. I could only hope Ikuto didn't notice my…development.

We waited outside in the crisp morning air. Utau waiting with her arms crossed and a disapproving glare on her face. I stood, checking my cell phone for any messages.

"Uh…when does Ikuto get here?" I asked, quickly glancing up at her. She shrugged.

"How should I know?"

"But you said were were already late-" My voice was muffled by a giant tackle. I practically fell from the impact and turned to the person.

"Yaya?" I asked, out of breath.

The girl winked, giving me a sparkly eyed look. "Yaya hasn't seen you in forever! We'd Amu-chi go?" She cried, on the brink of tears.

I sweat dropped.

"Y-Yaya. It's only been about a week," I stated to the bronze-headed girl. Nadeshiko appeared beside her now, laughing at the scene. She pulled the pouting Yaya back.

"Sorry about that, Amu. It's a little early in the morning for Yaya here," Nadeshiko explained. I nodded and anxiously checked the time.

Eight A.M.

Utau squealed, practically shattering my ear drums. I jumped, turning around and facing her. Utau laughed and gave Kukai a hug big enough to strangle him in one squeeze.

"H-Hey, H-Hinamori." He tried to say around the tight hold. We all laughed.

"We miss anything?" Nagihiko wondered, coming into the crowd we began to form. Rima was next to him, her usual glazed look perfected. Only…her face seemed to almost glow, sunshine radiating off her.

"Not much." Nadeshiko informed him, and they shared a secret glance between one another. I never understood how twins did that.

"How is everyone?" Tadase-kun approached us as Yaya pounced on the princely boy.

"You haven't visited Yaya for candy!" She whined as Tadase blushed.

He gave a nervous laugh. "S-Sorry, Yaya." He apologized once Nadeshiko and Rima pulled her off the boy.

I stared at everyone. We all seemed content, happy for Ikuto's new arrival. I was growing a bit impatient and excited every minute, hoping the need to puke never came.

The whole group began talking to one another. Christmas break was probably the best break of the school year. I listened, smiling and agreeing, but Ikuto kept me pre-occupied the entire time. Where was he?

Nine twenty. I watched the clock nervously as it ticked. Ikuto was supposed to arrive here about an hour ago, and there was no announcement about delays. I was beginning to freak out.

What if the plane crashed? Or he fell out the window and their looking for the body? Or…what if he found someone else and decided to run away with her?

I mentally smacked myself. Ikuto wouldn't do that! He wasn't like that at all. The plane's just…stuck in weather? But I knew the answer to that. The airport would have said it was running late.

I sighed, now that we were inside. I sat in one of the airport chairs, leaning forward and looking at my boots.

What if he never came?

"Hey, we're all going to get a bite and come back. There's a food court just a block away. You want to come?" Utau asked as I shook my head.

"Suit it yourself." She sighed and left, along with all my friends. I stared at them, longing to go, but I refused to leave without knowing if Ikuto was okay or not.

A half-hour passed and my stomach began to growl. I looked around and was thankful no one noticed. I tried to calm myself, but then a crazy idea involving Ikuto would pop into my head and I would begin to worry all over again. This wasn't fun.

My phone vibrated and I checked it, revealing a message from Ikuto. My eyes widened in anticipation and fear.

_Hey._

Hey. That was the message. A single, freaken word! Does he not know how worried and crazy I am right now! I'm literally ready to pull my hair out and all he has to say is HEY?

I replied to the message, angry and happy at the same time. I was able to get in a text along the lines of, 'Where the HELL are you?' just before someone hugged me from behind.

"Yaya…" I called, trying to push her away.

But it wasn't Yaya. I was more than relived to see blue eyes and an anticipated face. A funny, bubbling feeling gathered in my stomach.

And then my stomach growled.

I blushed, embarrassed and humiliated. After I see him for the first time in three months, my stomach growls. Nice…

Ikuto smirked though, patting my head and leaning forward. "Looks like my strawberry is hungry." He spoke lowly, the voice I missed so much. He tilted my head up and gave me a kiss.

To think I'd be used to his kisses and calm down around them…I didn't. In fact, I was sure this one was even more amazing than the last, even if I couldn't recall it at the moment.

I wound my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

There was a coughing sound as I pulled away, realizing the audience that gathered. Nagihiko was the one who had made the sound, while everyone else seemed to give me a goofy grin. I flushed and dropped my hands.

"Welcome back, Ikuto." Utau was the first to speak again. I relaxed. The embarrassment was gone. Just as everyone said there hellos, we returned outside to the cars.

"We should celebrate or something…" Kukai suggested.

"We could come to my house," Nadeshiko offered, but we all shook our heads. Her mother and house scared me to death.

"What about Yaya's house?" Yaya exclaimed, jumping into the center.

I sweat dropped.

"We're doing it at my house," Utau declared, authority ringing through her voice. We all agreed except the crushed Yaya.

"NO, NO! We never go to Yaya's!" She complained, Nadeshiko dragging her away.

I walked towards Utau's car when a hand pulled me back. I gave Ikuto a questionable look.

"You're riding with me," he said, as if I had no other choice.

"Aren't we all riding together?" I hoped, but he shook his head. He guided me to another car.

Ikuto pushed me into the back seat and I almost tripped over the roughness of his touch. I came onto the soft and comfortable chair as Ikuto came in next to me, closing the door rather quickly.

This was odd.

"Drive." He ordered to the person in front. The car started and we began to enter the highway.

"That's a little harsh." I gave Ikuto a disapproving look of my own, but he was closer than I expected.

"_Amu_." He purred into my ear, grabbing my waist and pulling me to him. My cheeks grew immensely hot as I struggled out of the grip.

He sniffed my hair. "Ah, I've _really _missed you, Amu." He said in a very low voice. He sounded…strange. The way he was speaking was a little…needy?

What if this is what Utau meant by him pouncing on me? What if he attacks me in a car?

I was thrashing my arms and legs around now, trying with a great effort to escape the boy's clutches. He only held me tighter.

"Your hair is longer," He commented randomly as I froze. Ikuto's being _really_ weird right now.

"I-Ikuto…you're acting…strange," I said, trying to avoid any eye contact with him. My blush was enough embarrassment.

"And you've really developed." He added and I snapped. He didn't exactly look or touch there, but it was enough to make me squirm out of his embrace.

"P-Pervert!" I yelled, shooing him away. He pouted, that unfair kitty look appearing on his features.

"Don't be mean, Amu. It's been too long..."

Before I was able to talk back his head fell into my lap.

I froze.

"Ikuto! Don't be all w-weird!" I demanded, but he sighed.

"I'm tired. That plane ride was long," he answered, still lying there. I rolled my eyes and began to comb my fingers through his soft hair. He's such a cat.

He turned his head over, now facing my stomach and pulled on the bottom hem of my shirt. I lifted my hand from his hair.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't I get a coming back present?" He asked, tugging more roughly on the shirt. It took me a few seconds to understand what he meant as he pulled the shirt more anxiously...

I pushed him off, causing him to fall onto the floor of the car.

"PERVERT!" I shouted, crossing my arms. Only, this moment reminded me a time during the prize of the bet. When I was his slave…

_Flashback_

"Amu…" Ikuto whined, while I tried to clean up his room. Under his command, of course.

"What?" I asked, harshly. What does he want now?

"Take off my pants." Ikuto mumbled into the bed sheets.

"E-Excuse ME?" I said, my whole face redder than a rose. He can't be serious!

"Come on, Amu. I'm too tired to do it." He complained and I glared, my face still red. I climbed onto the bed, eying his zipper.

"N-No! I can't do it!" I yelled, looking away.

"You have to, Amu. I won the bet, and you have to do whatever I say," he recited the rule, smirking. I hate this sly cat. HATE HIM!

"Don't you dare moan or anything," I threatened, reaching out for his pants button.

I turned my head away and shut my eyes, praying for this moment to just end.

"Amu," Ikuto stated.

"Huh?" I asked, not looking up. My hand was trembling, moving so slowly to his pants, just hovering above the button.

I heard him chuckle.

I turned to face him, bewildered, to see a smirk on his face.

"Were you really going to do it?" He asked and I was beat red from my hairline to the base of my neck.

"PERVERT!"

_End Flashback_

"Ow…" Ikuto's moaning in pain shook me out of the memory. I looked down at him, not feeling much pity after that comment he had made.

"It's your fault. I don't care if you're tired or what, you're still a pervert." I crossed my arms and glared at him. Only, he wasn't looking at my face anymore. Rather, he was staring a little lower…

The car took a sharp turn and, forgetting to put my seat belt on, I fell forward, onto Ikuto's lap.

"Sorry, sir. Is everything okay back there?" The driver asked, guilty for the bumpy ride.

"Perfect." Ikuto smirked.

***3***

We arrived at Utau and Ikuto's house after everyone. Kukai was the first to see us, stretching his arms by the wall.

"Finally. You guys took a while. What were you doing?" He questioned.

"Trying not to get harassed," I muttered under my breath. Hopefully the blushing had subsided.

"We need you in the kitchen, Amu," Utau called. I sighed and went in, leaving the pervert behind.

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu really had grown. And I don't mean that by height.

The strawberry headed girl sighed and walked into the kitchen, sulking while I stayed in the living room with the guys. Rima and Yaya were in the kitchen as well, so I decided to start up an interesting conversation.

"Hey, Kukai. Does Utau ever make you dinner?" I was casually leaning against the wall, arms crossed and mind wondering off.

Kukai was sitting on a chair, the back facing us while he sat in the opposite direction.

"I…guess not. But, Utau's not really a cook." He tried to defend his girlfriend, just as any good boyfriend would.

I turned to the twin. "And what about you, Nagihiko? Rima make any meals lately?" He sat on the blue couch, hunched over with his elbows resting on his legs in a laid back manner.

"Not…really. No. What are you getting at, Tsukiyomi?" He asked, raising one of his eyebrows. Tadase was a few feet away from him, the exact same look plastered on his innocent face.

I chuckled. "You see? These girls never make us food or stuff. They're making us hold their purses and shopping bags. We are men, now, but we seemed to have lost our pride," I answered.

The guys were silent.

"Yeah!" Kukai was suddenly cheering, agreeing with my observation. "We haven't had much respect, have we? Its pathetic." He shook his head in disgust.

"Well…maybe it's a little annoying…" Nagihiko responded and I smirked. They were coming around. We all turned to Tadase now, who was nervously expecting this.

"I-I don't really think its bad," he whispered to us.

I rolled my eyes, before using the secret weapon. "Tadase. Are you a king? Or a prince?"

Tadase stood up, a large smirk on his face as he shot a fist into the air.

"I'm the King, Damnit! And I say we let go of this foolish girl stuff!" He declared and we all yelled 'Yeah'.

"Girls really need to learn their place," Kukai stated.

"What was that?" A voice threatened behind us.

I knew exactly who it was.

**Amu's POV**

"So, do you want to do it Amu?" Utau squealed in whispers.

I sighed.

"I don't know. I mean, what would my parents say?" I asked her.

Utau waved her hand lazily. "It's a vacation house you can stay at with all your friends. You can even spend Christmas with Ikuto, and we'll come back Christmas day," she explained.

I just shrugged while Yaya and Rima looked hopeful.

"All right, all right. I'll ask." I sighed, defeated.

Utau gave me a squeezed hug.

"Great! Now all we have to do is tell the boy's," she exclaimed, walking out the kitchen door.

"Girls really need to learn their place," Kukai stated.

We all turned to him, outraged. He…just…said…

"What was that?" Utau threatened, flames in her violet eyes.

Kukai jumped. "N-Nothing…" He answered, looking a lot like bambi.

"Don't back down, Kukai! You have the King on your side!" Tadase announced, releasing an wicked laugh. Great, his character came out.

"We were just saying how girls should learn where they stand. That the _men _take charge," Ikuto replied. I glared darkly at him. He smirked at my reaction, expecting no less.

"EXCUSE ME?" Utau barked at her brother now, jabbing a finger towards his face.

"NO, NO! Girls are in charge!" Yaya yelled and attacked Tadase while he yelled a charming, "Release me, peasant!" statement.

Rima stomped up to Nagihiko and slapped him across the face.

"Ow! What did I do?" He asked, holding the throbbing cheek in his hand.

"Do you _think_ this is _funny_?" She hissed, her voice low and vicious.

Everyone was screaming and yelling. This truly was a mad house. Someone needed to get this under control.

I peered at the still stunned Kukai, noticing the whistle hanging around his neck. I grabbed the whistle before I blew into it.

"AH!" Everyone shouted all at once, immediately stopping and covering their ears.

I sighed. "Now…what is this all about?" I questioned, staring at everyone's faces at once.

Ikuto was the one smirking.

"We don't want to be pushed around anymore. We're men, damnit!" Tadase yelled, the King in full power now.

I blinked, insulted. "What? And you think us girls haven't had it with guys?" I shouted, my hands forming into fists.

"Yeah! With all the stupid, Wait till the game is over!" Utau mocked in her deepest voice.

"Or the fact that you'd leave us all hanging for a _car_," Rima screeched, eying Nagihiko with a murderous glare. He avoided her eyes.

"And because boys seem to have no self control, what-so-ever?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Kukai revived himself. "Hey, wait a minute. We so do have self control!" He finally came back to his senses after Utau's wrath.

"You have as much control as a Donkey's ASS!" Utau fought back to him, stomping over to where he stood. Kukai was quiet again.

There was a loud clap as the lights turned off. Then they flicked back on. We all turned to the kitchen.

Nadeshiko stood there, a pleasant smile on her face. She was up to something, all right.

"Well then its settled…" She said in her sweetest, most innocent voice. "We have a bet…on the boy's self-control."

**ShellyCullen: WOW! That was a LONG Chapter! I personally love the part where Rima slaps Nagi for no reason, really. Just because she thinks he's laughing at this or something.**

**Amu: So much bickering.**

**Shelly: And I had yet another weird dream last night! And I think Ikuto was there!**

**Amu: What happened this time?**

**Shelly: Well, I was in this store. I think it for selling birthday cards or something. So, Ikuto I guess is my boyfriend or something, because he hugs me from behind and licks my ear! IN THE STORE! And you know what I did? I LAUGHED! Like it was nothing. Then my mom appears and she's grinning at us.**

**And since she's never really seen me with a boyfriend I try to get away from Ikuto, as if we didn't to anything. But he doesn't let go! It got me pissed.**

**Ikuto: …**

**Shelly: Yeah, it was really weird. I woke up like 'What the hell?' So, uh, yes. Please review if you like the first chapter! ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

Shugo Chara

**Hot n Cold**

Summary: Sequel to Hot or Not. How much self-control does a boy have? Not much. So when everyone is officially together, the girls make a bet. While staying at a vacation house, the guys can look, but cannot grab, touch, or kiss them for ten days. And the girls? Can do whatever they want. Mostly Amuto.

**ShellyCullen: Hehe, chapter two is here! While I was thinking of how to do this chapter, I decided to listen to the song The Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne. It really helped me out!**

**Ikuto: Hey, bacon.**

**Shelly: DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BACON! *Grabs bacon.**

**Ikuto: …**

**Shelly: Sorry, I'm really hungry. And writing doesn't work on an empty stomach. Oh! Look, I really do have bacon! Ah, crispy.**

**Amu: Your scaring me.**

**Shelly: Huh? Oh, right. The story. Uh…due to school, chapters may come at least once a week. Maybe sooner if I have time.**

**Ikuto: A WEEK? You're kidding.**

**Shelly: Nope. Now, the chapter.**

Ages:

Ikuto = 18

Amu = 14

Nadeshiko = 15

Yaya = 12

Rima = 14

Tadase = 14

Nagihiko = 15

Utau = 16

Kukai = 16

**Chapter Two:**

**Splitting the Sides**

**Amu's POV**

A bet…on the boy's self-control?

I looked over at everyone else, confused expressions across all their faces. No one could have expected this, a bet?

Utau spoke first.

"I accept this challenge."

Everyone stared as Utau made her way to Nadeshiko's side, determined now. She sent Kukai a death glare.

"So do I," Kukai agreed, walking to the other side of the purple headed girl. Everyone was so determined to prove each other wrong.

Rima sighed, before crossing her arms. "I'll join," she answered in her monotone voice and skimped to Utau's right.

"I-I guess this means I'm in too," Nagihiko responded, heading to Kukai who was giving him a high five. I glanced at Ikuto, who had expression described as a job well done. I glared, trying to make him feel the anger bubbling inside me.

"I-I'll play as well." I stomped to the girls' side of this group while Ikuto strolled over to Nagihiko and Kukai wordlessly.

Tadase and Yaya stood, confused. Well, Tadase seemed a bit embarrassed and ashamed of his behavior while Yaya just smiled.

"You two…" Nadeshiko spoke, pointing to them both. "Are going to be judges with me," she stated.

Yaya giggled.

"Yeah! This will be fun!" Yaya laughed and danced around the house. Tadase was relieved.

"Now that we have the teams against, your opponent will obviously be your boyfriend or girlfriend." Nadeshiko led everyone to the couches, where we split the line between boys and girls.

"This bet will be at the vacation house, and during the ten days over Christmas break we will test the boys self control." Nadeshiko smirked, the own idea of seeing the boys' reaction playing out in her head.

"That's not very fair," Kukai said, earning another glare from Utau.

"Now, of course there are rules." Nadeshiko peeked over to Yaya encouragingly, who was beginning to jump in happiness.

"A rule is no touching, boys!" She shouted, raising her index finger into the air.

Nadeshiko smiled and turned to Tadase.

"N-No grabbing, either. Or complaining. " He nervously choked out and the guys looked a little wary.

"Whose side are you on, Tadase?" Kukai demanded.

"And no kissing will be apart of it. So basically, no physical contact on either side. " She summed up only to earn a few arguments from the guys' side.

"Not fair at all!" Kukai yelled.

"Isn't this going just against the boys?" Nagihiko questioned.

"Who ever heard of _no_ physical contact?" Ikuto demanded.

"Silence!" Nadeshiko raised her voice as the room became deadly quiet.

She smiled again. "You guys thought you had self control…prove it." Nadeshiko smiled as the boys glared at us. "Unless, you're giving in and are saying girls are indeed better," she muttered.

"HELL NO!"

"Alright, then. Girls, you have the power and upper hand in this bet. I will allow anything to be done that doesn't involve the physical contact while the guys MUST watch and be by you at all times." We all seemed to agree and the meeting ended.

"Great. The bet, A Boys Self-Control is a go."

**Ikuto's POV**

I was walking home, slightly irritated, along with Nagihiko and Kukai who were trailing behind me.

"Yo, Tsukiyomi! Dude, this bet is going to kill us," Kukai called a few paces back. I ignored him.

"Tsukiyomi, how exactly do you plan on winning this? The girls can do _whatever _they want," Nagihiko chimed in. I was still deep in thought.

"Hey, maybe we should just quit it. I mean, I'm all right with having Utau think she's better. As long as I can compete with her," Kukai explained.

I whirled around, giving them a murderous stare.

"Don't you dare back out now," I hissed, sending both the guys into chills. I sighed. "After the girls left, I had a chat with Nadeshiko." I began, and they both raised an eyebrow. "I thought about upping the stakes. What do we get at the end besides our pride? Well, there's more than that now." I smirked.

Kukai nudged me with his elbow. "Ah, that a boy. What did you get us for prizes?" He asked.

"Let's just say, the reward is better than any car here."

**Amu's POV**

"Another bet?" Ran asked, staring down at me. I laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, about the boys self-control. We're going to see if we can make them crack," I stated, sighing and rolling onto my side.

"Why so glum then, Amu-chan? Its not like Ikuto can do anything to you, Desu," Su stated.

"I know…but, the actual _things _we have to do for them. Utau and Rima were telling me some ideas they had…" I began taking a pillow and smacking it to my head. "Ah! I'm an idiot!" I yelled.

"Why did you agree then?" Miki called out.

"Because Ikuto said that girls have to learn their place. It got me fired up, so I got caught up in the heat of the moment." I took the pillow off and sat up.

I shivered at the thought. "And now the guys have to resist us…as if they were walking into the playboy mansion."

"EEK! Amu the pervert!" Ran squealed, flying and spinning in fast circles.

"I can help with the passion!" Diamond laughed from across the room.

"I don't think so." I glared at her while she gave me an innocent smile. "I don't even want to do this anymore."

Ikuto did just get here and I had missed him. I finally get him back, but now, I have to do this stupid bet.

"So…you're saying Ikuto's right? That guys _are _better than girls? And you need to start cooking him his dinner while cleaning the house?" Diamond questioned.

My thoughts shifted. "N-NO! He's just a sexist jerk! I'm _never _dong that for him! And I'm not giving him the satisfaction of being in the bet!" I crossed my arms, being as stubborn as always.

"Too bad. I would have won anyway," a voice stated a few feet away.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Too bad. I would have won anyway," I mocked, standing behind the strawberry girl. Amu whirled around, so fast her hair smacked her in the face. She blinked, gaping at me.

"W-What are you DOING here?" She screamed and I winced at how loud her voice was.

"Am I not allowed to visit my Amu-koi?" I pouted, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

She glared at me. "Not when the boyfriend is being sexist!" Her hands became small fists and she held them in the air. I sighed, but oddly enough I found it very interesting.

"You can't let that go for even a second, can you?" I questioned and she shook her head.

"No." She's always so stubborn. My eyes lingered around her face, trying to tell a difference over the time apart. Her eyes were just as bright and golden, filled with anger and frustration. Her lips, slightly more plump and her skin just as light. She out grew her hair, down past her shoulders. I couldn't help, but glance lower, down to where she really had grown.

"S-Stop staring at me there, you perv!" She took a pillow, beating me with it.

I pulled it from her grasp, revealing a smirk.

"Sorry. But, I _am _a guy. Not to mention your boyfriend. Of course I'm curious," I defended myself, handing her the pillow back. She placed it in front of her chest.

"I-It doesn't matter! Because I'm going to beat your ass in the bet!" She declared, flinging the pink pillow behind her.

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't going to do it? What about those rules?"

"Screw the rules! I'll beat you this time, and there's no way you can win!" She stuck her index finger right in my face as I smirked.

"Great…but before we do that…I deserve that welcome back present," I stated, pushing her back onto the bed.

**Amu's POV**

I walked…no, scratch that. I _wobbled_ my way out of my bedroom. My face felt hotter than a frying pan as I stumbled and trip over thin air. Ikuto had been sure to take his present. I just didn't think he'd go off all…aggressive.

He wasn't hurting me though, and at one point I had completely given in. But by then I was so lost in everything I couldn't even be sure I was still in my room. We could have been half way to China by then, for all I knew.

Ikuto left, snickering as he jumped off that balcony only moments ago. I was glaring at nothing in particular, trying to imagine beating Ikuto to a pulp. Why is he always taking advantage of me? Truly, it's sick.

Wait...you didn't think I was talking about sex, did you?

No, No, NO! Are you kidding me? I'm fourteen for heaven's sake! I'm not even done developing these body parts! Geez, don't be such a pervert like Ikuto.

I headed downstairs now, taking a seat in the kitchen. Maybe I'd be able to stop my heart from racing a mile a minute.

Mom was holding bags in her hand from going out and buying food. She stared at me, confused.

"Something wrong, Amu-chan? Your face looks a little flushed," she commented, and I smiled nervously.

"N-Nothings wrong. Just exercising up in my room," I lied. I wasn't going to tell her my boyfriend and I were having our own little party there. And dad would automatically accuse me of sex.

"Well, I hope you're hungry. Tonight we're eating fried rice and fish." She held the bag toward me, but I shook my head.

"Uh, I actually have to ask you something…" She gave me a strange look, and I couldn't tell her expression.

"Yes?"

"Well…since its Christmas break everyone wants to get together. You know, Nadeshiko has a vacation house and she's inviting everyone over until Christmas day. I wanted to know if I could go," I asked, avoiding her gaze.

"Will there be adults?" She asked, only she didn't seem to care about this question. She knew I was responsible, along with Nadeshiko.

"Yes," I answered promptly. Ikuto was eighteen. That counted, right?

"As long as you're back by Christmas morning you can go. Now have fun." Mom laughed and I grinned back at her. She has no idea what kind of fun we were going to have. Not at all.

**Nagihiko's POV**

I looked across from me and sighed. Rima was about a foot away, staring at the floor. I knew she was still angry at me for the bet, and I had no idea how to make it better.

"Rima," I pleaded, waiting for a response. The silence lingered. "I wasn't laughing at the bet. Its just…it isn't always fair between guys and girls. We feel…used," I explained.

She quickly turned to me, her glare hard in place.

"So do us girls. And you don't see us complaining!" She growled, standing up and walking across the room.

I watched her curiously.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice soft. I was begging for forgiveness.

"Nothing, and I guess I forgive you…" She drew out a breath and opened the door. Then she looked back.

"But during this bet, we'll be enemies." She smiled, her mouth curved into a playful smirk.

All I could do was watch her walk away.

**Kukai's POV**

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I apologized over and over to Utau, who was pissed beyond her usual mad state. She was walking rather fast, not waiting up for me at all. Luckily, it was easy to catch up.

"I…I didn't mean that stuff. Its just guy talk, ya know? We say stupid things," I answered. Girls always liked it when they're right. And they like to be told what they want to hear.

Utau stopped, glaring up at me with a face filled with disgust.

"Do you take me for an idiot, Kukai? Or do you honestly believe guys should get all the glory?" She asked, posed into her usual position. Hands down at her hips, eyes ready to kill. If she didn't look so hot right now, I would have stood up a better fight.

"Uh, n-no," I stated, wondering if this was a trick question.

She started stomping away again.

"W-Wait!" I called after her, thinking of what I did wrong.

"T-That wasn't quite a fair question, was it?" I thought quickly, coming up with nothing else to say. Girls were so complicated, even the straightforward Utau was unexpected at times.

She rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. You said what you said in that living room whether you meant it or not." Her voice was slightly higher than normal, getting louder by the second.

"Just know, till this bet is over…" She gave me a cold glare, then stuck her hip out to the side, as if holding it out to me. "You're not getting any of _this_," She gestured to her glorious body. "Till I win to you in _that_."

I groaned, inwardly.

Tsukiyomi, what the hell have you gotten me into?

**Nadeshiko's POV**

"Another great bet, right Yaya?" I asked to the skipping girl. She nodded, doing a quick dance pose. Tadase was a little worried.

"T-The guys think I'm traders…" He stated, sulking. I patted his back.

"I know, Tadase. But you really were on their side when the king came out." I smiled encouragingly and he blushed.

"S-Sorry about that again."

"But I like it when the king comes out! I get super excited!" Yaya yelled, giving Tadase a big squeeze. He blushed and pulled away slightly.

"O-Okay." Was all he said.

"Nadeshiko-chan! The girls will win, right?" Yaya asked and I smiled.

"If these guys are the 'men' they claim to be, then they'll be out in minutes."

**Amu's POV**

I couldn't fall asleep.

The whole bet was bugging me. I didn't even want to do it anymore, but Ikuto's words still made me furious inside.

I woke up, maybe with four hours of sleep total. It was only seven A.M. The bet started at nine thirty.

My charas were still snoring and I looked at them in admiration. At least they don't have perverted cats following them around. I sighed and went to the bathroom to shower.

**Miki's POV**

"Miki the Awesome artist!"

"No, no. Miki the Moving Masterpiece!"

They were all cheering my name, drooling over my artwork. I nodded in satisfaction. Just as it should be.

"Miki! Nya."

Wait…why is there a cat in here? I turned and saw a black cat approaching me. It was a normal sized cat, thin and had yellow eyes. It reminded me of someone.

"Miki. Wake up, nya!" It called and jumped. Holy cow! The cat just spoke!

"WAKE UP, nya nya!" I was being shaken as I opened my eyes, revealing the inside of my egg. I opened it a peek and saw bright yellow eyes.

Yoru's eyes.

"Y-Yoru?" I called, dumbfounded. "What are you doing here?" I exclaimed, blushing slightly. I crawled out of my shell.

"Ikuto stopped by for a visit, but no one is awake and I got bored," he stated and my face fell. Ah, Ikuto.

"Why did you wake up me?" I questioned, rubbing my left eye and yawning.

"Because I don't like anyone else."

"Huh?" This caught me off guard.

"The other girls are too…demanding and loud. But you're quiet and cool," He stated and my cheeks felt hot.

I turned the other way.

"W-Whatever, Yoru. Do what you want."

I'll wait forever if I have to.

**Amu's POV**

Huh. That's strange. I thought I heard a cat.

I turned off the shower water, letting the steam cover the bathroom air. I carefully opened the door and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my wet body. Then I went to the mirror, grabbing my toothbrush.

I stared at the foggy reflection and gasped.

"I-IKUTO?" I practically choked on the toothpaste in my mouth, the boy in the mirror smirking. My cheeks were burning in a whole different way.

"W-What? You doing? Why?" I demanded, washing out my mouth.

Ikuto seemed amused by my reaction as always.

"Flustered, are we. I just came by for a quick hello before the bet. I thought you'd still be sleeping," he explained, letting that smirk grow.

I glared.

"What were you planning to do if I _was _asleep?"

"Now, Amu. You don't have to be so negative. Who says you wouldn't have enjoyed my company?" He pouted.

I threw the hand soap at him. He dodged it easily.

"GET OUT!" I called, but he had already disappeared into the mist.

**XP**

Damn Ikuto. SCREW HIM!

I was gritting my teeth together, walking toward Nadeshiko's house. My four charas were looking at me, worriedly.

"You okay, Amu-chan?" Su was the first to speak. I didn't answer. I just pictured that each step I took, Ikuto was right under me.

"She won't be talking for a while," Diamond answered and they all were silent.

Stupid, stupid, Ikuto! I hope that sly cat ends up in a DITCH!

I finally reached here house, the door opening and a composed looking Rima answered it. She didn't react to my expression. She was probably expecting it.

I came into the house, removing my shoes and taking a seat on the couches, crossing my arms. I WAS going to prove Ikuto wrong in this bet. And remove that smirk right off his pretty little face.

"Fired up, I see," Nadeshiko replied, coming from the kitchen. I looked up at her, slightly less angry. Rima came to my side, sipping a cup of tea.

"You're here early, Amu. Usually you're the last one up," Nadeshiko commented, giggling.

"Couldn't sleep," I answered flatly, refusing to unfold my arms.

"It's a pretty big day. And you did get those instructions I emailed you, right?" I nodded, looking straight a head of me. "Good. Then you should be prepared. Just wait for everyone else and we'll leave." She smiled again and left.

I gave a sour look. "Where's Nagihiko?" I asked Rima, slightly interested.

She put her cup down and stared at me.

"Home, or something. I think he feels awful about the whole bet situation." She sighed. I wish Ikuto felt awful.

The door burst open and an annoyed Utau walked in, plopping onto my right. She had that look that could kill.

I flinched.

"Uh…boy troubles?" I wondered. She gave us a firm look.

"Kukai keeps calling me and texting. Jeez, he won't give it up, will he? I can't tell if he's serious or if he's just kissing up to me." She sighed, placing a hand on her forehead. Why didn't Ikuto kiss up to me?

A few minutes later Yaya arrived, then Tadase along with Nagihiko and Kukai close on his trail. Ikuto was the last, just as he likes and came in without saying anything. His expression was casual enough, bored, but when he turned to me I could have sworn he smirked.

"Ready everyone?" Nadeshiko asked. Everyone let out a quiet yes. All of us sounded miserable, but Ikuto probably wasn't.

"Good. Let's get in the cars and go."

**ShellyCullen: Sorry this chapter took a while. I've been pretty busy lately.**

**Ikuto: I like the part where I pushed Amu onto the bed and you let it go. That sounded like fun.**

**Amu: Ikuto is totally using me! Why am I such a pushover?**

**Ikuto: Don't ever change, Amu. I like you like this. *Hugs Amu.**

**Amu: Your such a…guy.**

**Shelly: Oh? No insult? You do love Ikuto.**

**Amu: N-No! Well, maybe a little. When he's NOT a pervert.**

**Ikuto: Ah, but Amu! That's just one of the great things about me. **

**Amu: Pervert.**

**ShellyCullen: So, reviews please! Sorry if it was a little boring. Hehe. ^-^ I'll try better next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Shugo Chara

**Hot n Cold**

**ShellyCullen: FINALLY!!! This chapter took FOREVER because of school. Stupid homework.**

**Ikuto: I blame puberty.**

**Amu: Why do you always have to bring in your hormones?**

**Ikuto: I'm not…do you want me to? *Smirks.**

**Amu: IKUTO!!! Stop being so weird!!!**

**Shelly: Hmm…with all this school I have a feeling Shugo Chara chapter 44 is going to come out and I'm just going to forget because of all the stress.**

**Ikuto: You'll miss everything.**

**Amu: 'I wonder if Ikuto kisses me on the lips in that chapter?' Hmm.**

**Ikuto: Thinking about my kisses?**

**Amu: H-How did-! N-NOOO!!!!!**

**Shelly: Uh…so…what? Hmm. Why is this so random? And why am I hungry? And why am I talking to myself????? ……………………… okay, yes I'm very weird right now. And tired…so, the chapter is a go! ^-^ **

Ages:

Ikuto = 18

Amu = 14

Nadeshiko = 15

Yaya = 12

Rima = 14

Tadase = 14

Nagihiko = 15

Kukai = 16

Utau = 16

**Chapter Three:**

**Plans and Sandy Beaches**

**Amu's POV**

Okay…I can do this.

I always wondered how Nadeshiko had gotten around. She never really enjoyed walking too much, and that limo wasn't her absolute favorite thing in the world. It had always stirred the idea in my head. How did she ever go out?

Of course, I'm betting karma is getting back at me right now for something. I can't exactly think of it now, but I'm pretty sure this _didn't _happen by accident. Unless…Ikuto had something to do with it. Probably.

I was giving my usual sour look and stubbornness, crossing my arms in annoyance. I shifted my weight uncomfortably, trying to find a position that didn't make Ikuto…happy, I guess?

I mean, he is a guy. And guys think about sex every…what? 5 seconds. And Ikuto, being the pervert he is probably thought of it in less time. I peeked from the side of my eye, up at the teen in all his glory, only to see his usual smirk in place.

God, I hate this.

Someone please tell me why this had to happen to me?! Sitting in a cramped car, which technically shouldn't even have this many passengers, right on Ikuto's lap. Yeah, this is a riot.

I stared at Rima and Utau, who seemed just as furious and stubborn as I was. Kukai had a strange cross look on his face, one that looked extremely happy and…that second one I don't even want to know. Nagihiko seemed shy, but at the same time something sparked in his eyes.

I sighed in agony, and readjusted myself. How do I end up in these situations?!?!?!?!

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu moved her butt, sliding it across my legs as I struggled to hold in a moan. Not only was she on my lap, but she was constantly moving in irritation…which only caused her butt to rub against me several times.

My face felt a little sweaty as I fought the urge to attack Amu in any way. Especially with this bet starting. I need practice. I took a breath, trying to clear my head and calm myself. I didn't to think straight now…

Amu moved again, and I barely survived not making a sound. She was pushing her luck. If she thinks she can just sit on me and rub her butt against my legs without _something _happening…

A discomfort formed in my pants as I stared out the window, glaring. She's already driving me crazy before the god damn bet! This is going to kill me…but it was well worth it.

A smirk formed on my face just as the car came to a complete halt and the doors opened. We all walked out into the burning sunlight.

"Welcome to the bet. We begin…now." Nadeshiko stated.

**Amu's POV**

FINALLY! I praised god the moment the car door swung open. After what felt like HOURS of endless driving, we were finally here.

I dashed to the door, cutting Rima and Utau off in the process. I stepped out as sunlight gleamed off the car and I could smell salty sea air. Guess we don't need a white Christmas after all, huh?

"Welcome to the bet. We begin…now." Nadeshiko greeted once we all got out of the stuffy car. Everyone began to stretch, including a whining Yaya as I looked into the scenery.

It truly was…breathtaking. The cliff was just perched over, leading down to the yellow sand and cool ocean waves. Dark rocks stood toward the West, staring over the beautiful landscape. This place was wonderful, a true masterpiece.

"It's so pretty!" Ran quietly chimed from within her eggshell.

"Its gorgeous! Desu."

"Glorious." Dia murmured.

"…"

"Miki?" Ran asked puzzled and I glanced down at the blue clover egg. Miki peeked at the upcoming sun through her cracked shell, gazing at it intensely just as I had earlier. Then she looked up at me and smiled.

"Amu." I turned to the voice that had spoken my name. Nadeshiko waved me toward the group, which had proceeded to walk a few paces ahead. "Oh." I stated, joining my friends.

"As I was saying…" Nadeshiko continued on, giving me a knowing glance. "About the rules for the bet. After talking it over, we decided that your partner doesn't always have to be at your side. Just most of the time. We ARE trying to have some fun here, I hope you know." She teased, smiling.

We continued walking until a big beach house came into visual just above the soft sand and ocean waves. I gasped.

The house was much bigger than any beach house. Its walls a structure of wood colored in a light yellow a cheerful point. There was a porch deck all around the house and floors seemed to be on the top of the house.

"I have given you each an assigned room to make sure everything is in order. Yaya, Tadase, if you please." She gestured toward the two.

"Okay! Rima, Kukai! Over here!!!" Yaya giggled and the two followed her inside.

"Um…Utau and Nagihiko." Tadase called, now entering the home.

"Let's go inside now, you two." Nadeshiko told Ikuto and I.

We entered the house, where I was awed even more. But…I had to focus!!! There is only on reason why we were called together…we were sharing a room.

NOOOOOO!!!!!! I can't do this! What if Ikuto rapes me in my sleep?!?!?! How would I know?! I mean, can you actually _feel _the thing going in?! Or does it simply feel like nothing? Or-?

"Here is your room." Nadeshiko opened the door and I couldn't even see it. I was still panicking. I HAD to ask Nadeshiko for my own room. I just had to.

Before I could ask anything, Nadeshiko turned to me. "I almost forgot!" She stated and walked into the hallway. "This way, Amu."

I followed her down the hall, a few doors down from Ikuto. I was happy for being pulled out of the room. Overjoyed. "Here it is." Nadeshiko replied and opened a white door. Inside revealed something amazing.

It was…a room. But, the room wasn't like Ikuto's at all. No, this room had a single bed a light turquoise blue with a white canopy over. The walls were white and the shelves had a few things set on them. Toward the bottom of the wall, pointed along the room where tiny little boats done and crafted with detail and passion.

I took the whole room in, carefully sitting on the bed. It was surprising soft and firm. "Ah, one more thing." Nadeshiko stated and turned the other way. Towards the end of the bed, a few feet away were two white doors, probably glass as white ruffled lace sheets lay over them. Nadeshiko opened the double door, lifting the two gold handles to reveal a wood balcony.

I climbed off the bed and stepped outside, where the sound of crashing waves and seagulls could be heard. The balcony was round and sturdy, a railing circled at the end, giving a great view of the ocean and horizon line. I sighed as every bone in my body relaxed. It was so peaceful here.

"I thought you might like this room." Nadeshiko spoke softly from behind me. I blushed, completely forgetting that she was with me and giving her my full attention. "I picked it out for you myself. Isn't it amazing?" It's more than that.

"Hey…where is everyone?" Kukai's voice suddenly broke the sweet silence and we walked back in.

"Ah, there you are. Nice room. Mine just looks like a regular hut. No windows or anything." Kukai said, a little jealous.

"Now, now, remember why we came here." Nadeshiko came in and he nodded, still jealous.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, where's the kitchen?" I sweat dropped. Typical boy.

"Okay, we'll eat.

**Rima's POV**

I stood in front of the round full-length mirror in disapproval. I didn't like it.

"I don't like it." I answered plainly, tugging on the side. Hoshina rolled her eyes.

"Look, I don't like mine either. But we still have to try. Where is that hairbrush?" She asked, shuffling through a drawer and pulling a red one out. "Here we go." She began to brush my hair and I glared at myself.

"Where's Amu?" I asked Hoshina. She shrugged and put the brush back down.

"I think…she's in her room. Let me check…" She opened the door as I continued to glare at my reflection. It looks so stupid.

"Crap…" Hoshina muttered under her breath.

**Utau's POV**

I opened the door, ready to search and drag Amu back to the room. I know she won't agree on her own freewill, so we might as well get this over with, right?

Once I stepped out I immediately regretted it. Kukai stood to my side, his eyes big like saucers and filled with nothing other than lust. At least I know its working.

"Crap…" I muttered, looking off to the side. He should have seen this when all three of us were ready. Well…that ruined the surprise.

"U-Utau?" Kukai asked in a strangled voice. I stared at him, waiting.

"U-Utau?!" A higher voice called from behind him. I glanced over to see Amu and Nadeshiko trailing behind him, giving me looks of confusion. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked, even though I knew very well what they were asking.

"W-What are you wearing?!" Amu yelled, horrified. I peeked back down at the outfit. Huh. _I _didn't think it looked so bad.

"Nothing. Come inside." I grabbed Amu's arm and pulled her into the room, leaving Nadeshiko and Kukai to gawk.

**Ikuto's POV**

I began to search around the house, coming to random doors and hallways. I was a little interested in the surroundings, but noting held enough importance to keep me there for long. I would eventually wander off.

I continued on, finding Nagihiko in the hall staring at a picture. I walked up to him, bored.

"Yo." I stated, casually. He looked at me, a hand under his chin composed in a thinking pose.

"Hello, Tsukiyomi." He greeted respectfully, letting his hand fall to his side.

"I need to talk to you and Kukai…" I suddenly remembered, checking another hall. No Kukai.

"Oh. I think he's by Amu's room."

We found Kukai…having a mental breakdown. He sat on the floor, leaning against a random door and just…sitting there. As if the guy weren't weird enough.

"Uh…hey." I said, confused. He looked up, his usual happy expression one of laziness and boredom.

"Hey." He greeted back.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, staring at the whacked up kid. What the hell came over him?!

He merely shrugged. "Just…sitting here." He stated and I looked over at Nagihiko. He seemed to sweat drop.

"Yes, Kukai. We can see that. But, uh…" Nagihiko began, trying to think what to say.

"Are you retarded or something? Cause you look pretty stupid to me." I said, finishing up Nagi's words. This didn't bother Kukai though, he just sighed.

"_Dude_." He let the word out slowly. "We're not going to win this."

I raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?" I asked, irritated by his strange behavior and responses.

"Just saw Utau…think I lost it." He replied simply, leaning his head onto the door's surface.

"Lost WHAT?!" I hissed. Why couldn't the guy just spit it out already?!

"My sanity."

I slapped my head to my forehead, shaking my head. So Kukai cracked already, huh? Well, looks like its time to tell them.

"That's why I need to speak with you two. I have a plan."

**Amu's POV**

Utau pushed me into the room, until I stumbled back and sat on the bed. She slammed the door and I stared at her.

"What's-?" I was about to ask when she threw something at me.

"Don't even ask. The plans ruined. Kukai saw me." Utau stated at me, then turning to Rima. Rima's eye twitched.

"So I put this on for nothing?!" She asked, her voice leaking with acid. Utau rolled her eyes.

"No, not for nothing. We know it works after seeing Kukai's response to it. We'll try this again later." She slipped the clothes off, changing back into her regular outfit while Rima just tore the things off her body. This is…odd.

"Next time missy." Utau pointed to me, assuring the situation. "You're doing this with us." She re-fixed her pigtails as my eyes widened. I'm dead.

"B-."

"Don't even THINK about arguing with me. You WILL do this. Unless, you want my brother to win." She stated and I thought back to Ikuto. Stupid sly cat. He can't get EVERYTHING he wants!

"Now what?" Rima asked, once the tension had subsided.

"We could go to the kitchen. I think Kukai got something to eat." I suggested.

"Good idea. We'll need all the energy we can get." Utau nodded and we headed out.

We began walking down the hall, just when we heard a voice.

"B-Balance!" It chirped in a cheerful voice. Only, that couldn't be right. It sounded just like Nagihiko.

"WHAT?!" Rima asked, outraged. She stomped to whatever room he was in.

"That was…odd." I said aloud as Utau nodded in agreement. We continued down the hall, looking for the kitchen. All we saw where more and more doors.

"Where is it?!" Utau burst, irritated to death. Another hall down led to the backyard. "WHAT?! We went in a complete circle?!" She yelled, her temper rising. I was feeling annoyed myself.

A cell phone began to ring as Utau pulled hers out and placed it at her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, the anger still visible in her voice.

She waited for an answer while her eye twitched.

"Why should _I _CARE?!" She hissed, tapping her foot onto the ground.

"Well, TOO BAD!" Utau snapped, shutting the phone close and putting into her pocket. I was almost afraid Utau would attack me if I asked, so I stayed silent. We began to walk again when her phone vibrated.

She checked it again and groaned.

"Jeez! FINE! I'll _MOVE_!" She stated to the phone and walked into a different direction. I stood in the hall, alone.

What the heck was up with this place anyway?! For somewhere that's supposed to be relaxing and fun its turning into a mad house. I sighed and walked the opposite direction, hoping to find the kitchen. Where were they usually? In the front, I believe.

I walked forward, searching around.

"Boo." A voice stated and I jumped three feet into the air. I steadied myself with the wall.

There, in all his glory was Ikuto, that stupid, idiot smirk on his face. I glared and continued moving.

"Where are you going?" He asked, keeping up with me. I took note that we were pretty close, but not enough to break the bet. He was prepared.

"Nowhere." I stated, turning down to the left. It was the bathroom. I sighed.

"Your lost." He stated, easily. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No I'm not! Now leave me alone!" I wish Ikuto would actually listen for once, but I shouldn't have willed so greatly. He still stood there, clearly amused.

"Hmm, I think I'll stick around. It is our bet, Amu-koi."

**Rima's POV**

"No, No, NO!" I shouted into the room, Nagihiko raising an eyebrow. "Its _Bala-_balance!" I stated, crossing my arms and disapproving.

"Oh." Nagihiko stated and did a strange pose. "Bal-balance!" He yelled out and my eyes twitched.

"You know…" I began, trying not to attack the boy, "For someone who's a great dancer like his sister and can pose elegantly, you really suck at it." I fumed and Nagihiko just shrugged, doing the pose again.

"Bala-balance."

**Utau's POV**

We still couldn't find the kitchen, after who knows how long. I just wanted to slam through walls at this point, no longer enjoying the scenery.

Just as anger flooded through me my ring tone went off. I took out my phone and answered.

"Hello?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"_Hey…_" The voice replied. Kukai was acting…weird. "I'm bored." He said plainly.

"Why should I _CARE_?!" I spat, waiting for an answer. A few seconds passed by.

"Come here. Nadeshiko's got me on house arrest." He replied and I made a 'wtf' face.

"Well, TOO BAD!" I screamed and hung up, placing it back in my pocket. Oh, NOW I was mad. After another few minutes of searching my cell vibrated. If it's him again.

I pulled it out and almost growled. Text from Kukai.

_Come on! I'm bored and alone! Plus, we can compete in a swimming contest. Just come here…NOW!_

"Jeez! FINE! I'll _MOVE_!" I finally gave in, walking in a random direction to find him. Although, I had no idea where he was. So what's the point?

My phone went off three more times and I looked back at it.

_I_

_Love_

_You_

All from Kukai. What the hell is he talking about?! Why is he being a big baby?!

_Don't be STUPID! And where the hell are you?! _I replied sending it. My phone went off again.

_I'm not stupid, no need to be harsh. Up._

Up?! I raised an eyebrow. What's THAT supposed to mean???

Out of curiosity, I looked up and almost regretted it. There was a boy falling…right above me.

"AHHH!" I screamed, backing away. He landed on his feet, squatting down to reassure a safe landing and looked up at me, smiling.

"You IDIOT!!! Have you gone MAD?!" I yelled to none other than Kukai, who was brushing some dirt from his clothes. "How did you even get up there?!" I yelled, hands on my hips.

"Want to see?" He asked, pointing to the ceiling. I considered the idea.

"Not really. I'm still going to kick your ass." I replied, glaring him down. He returned the stare, accepting my challenge.

"We'll see." He stated and walked off.

**Miki's POV**

"This is A-W-E-SOME!" Ran yelled, having her regular dose of morning cheers and flips. Su was humming a tune, cleaning some dust all around while Dia inspected the room.

"Miki. Nya." A voice murmured. I turned to the door, floating over.

"Huh?" I asked, opening it a crack.

"HELP!!!!!" Soon something fell onto me and I ended up on the floor, out of breath. "Help! Nya!" Yoru, who was holding me down with his hands pleaded with big eyes.

"Uh…" I answered, feeling my cheeks burn.

"Yoru? What's wrong?" Ran asked, running over. Su joined as well, along with Diamond.

"Well, I can feel some love in the air." Diamond murmured and I looked atr her strangely.

"Forget you guys! I need HELP!!!! Nya, nya!" Yoru pleaded, now shaking me violently so my head rattled.

"Y-Yoru! You're going to kill Miki!" Ran squealed.

"Oh." He said, letting me go so my head hit the ground. Ow.

"What do you want, Yoru-san?" Su asked, tilting her head.

"I-I need you guys to help me! Its about…Ikuto, the bet, and Amu."

"WHAT?!"

**ShellyCullen: Well…that ending was a twist. I didn't think the charas would be so involved when I started this. So cheers because I'm adding a Miki + Yoru pairing!!!**

**Ikuto: So…**

**Amu: The charas…**

**Shelly: Have something up there sleeve. OH! Here's something my friend told me. Her, read the phrase and see what it says.**

**Thepenisinhermouth.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Amu: …………………**

**Ikuto: *Smirks. Were you thinking dirty?**

**Amu: T-That says…well…What about the reviewers?! Don't **_**they **_**think its dirty?!**

**Shelly: Do you get it? What it really says is…**

**The pen is in her mouth.**

**Ikuto: See, that wasn't bad…now was it, Amu?**

**Amu: Shut up!**

**Shelly: My friend showed me that today at lunch and totally got me! She tricked me. So, um…yes, review! If you like the humor. Please, long reviews encouraged!**


	4. Chapter 4

Shugo Chara

**Hot n Cold**

Summary: Sequel to Hot or Not. How much self-control does a boy have? Not much. So when everyone is officially together, the girls make a bet. While staying at a vacation house, the guys can look, but cannot grab, touch, or kiss them for ten days. And the girls? Can do whatever they want. Mostly Amuto.

**Ikuto: One week...one FREAKIN week.**

**ShellyCullen: HEY! I'M the one who starts the chats.**

**Yaya: You've been neglecting us! *Tears.**

**Amu: Even I'm kind of upset.**

**Shelly: I'm not neglecting! Just....................................................school.**

**Yaya, Amu, Ikuto, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Rima, Kukai, Utau: Ew.**

**Shelly: Exactly, so...here is the chapter! ;3**

Ages:

Ikuto = 18

Amu = 14

Nadeshiko = 15

Yaya = 12

Rima = 14

Tadase = 14

Nagihiko = 15

Utau = 16

Kukai = 16

**Chapter Four:**

**Love Game**

**Amu's POV**

I'm screwed. So, so screwed.

I thought, staring at the balcony doors in horror.

Why? You may ask. Well, let's say a certain perverted cat...and I'm not pointing fingers or anything! Decided his new hobby was to follow you around like a lost puppy? You can guess who I'm refering to, right?

So...where was I now? Inside my room, staring at the glass doors I had locked up, praying that they'd hold him back. Though, something told me he would find a way inside, a way to creep up on me and...

"Amu."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed, nearly falling back and colliding with the bed. My head hit the surface first, as I did a complete back roll. I ended up right side up again, terrified as I saw the figure standing a few feet away from me.

A...feminine figure?

I stood up, blinking. That wasn't Ikuto. Not at all. It was Utau, glaring slightly, with Rima behind her.

Utau barely gave me a glance, before turning around and shutting my door, pushing the lock on. Rima took a seat in a bean bag chair placed by my bed, sinking into its material. In truth, she looked like a squished buttless creature.

"Well..." Utau started, turning back to me and crossing her arms. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" I questioned, confused. Utau rolled her eyes, taking a seat on my bed as Rima frustratingly changed positions.

"Oh, _c'mon_ Amu. Hasn't Ikuto been drying you nuts? Texting you non-stop and sending mushy messages like "I love my little pig tailed cutie" or "I want to lick up my lolliPOP star"?" She shuddered at the mention of her own words. Did Kukai do that to her?

"Or..." Rima gasped, still stuck in the chairs grasp. She had successfully freed her arms. Her bottom, on the other hand... "Has he been doing all wrong moves, strictly made so you want every physical part of him **burned**?" She asked, giving up her task of freedom and crossing her arms, stubbornly.

"Following." I stated, shaking my head and sighing. "Ikuto hasn't left my side all day. And I mean that LITERALLY! Once, I tried to go change to go swimming and he was _in the room_. IN THE ROOM!" I wailed, kicking the edge of the bed from where I stood.

The room grew quiet then, the silence mixed with the tension of hatered for our boyfriends. What was WRONG with THEM?!

"They've got a plan."

"Huh?" Utau and I turned to Rima, curled into a folded form. She tried to look as intelligent and professional as possible, folding her arms on her lap as her usual calm composer took place.

"Can't you see? The guys plan to make us crazy...until we crack. They want to win this bet..._fast_." She explained as realization dawned on us.

"And we fell for it!" Utau growled, standing and stomping to the door. "I swear, when I get my hands on Kukai!" She spat, unlocking the door and swinging it open with a thud. Rima, who had mysteriously gotten out of the bean bag, tugged on the edge of Utau's shirt. Utau looked down at her, irritated.

"WHAT?!" She demanded, gripping the door's frame a little too tightly. Rima stared up at her, with probing eyes until Utau sighed and her muscles relaxed. Then she closed the door.

"What now?" I asked, more lost than ever. What were we going to do now? I hope we can get back at them.

"We need something good. Payback." Rima whispered, flipping some of her long hair behing her shoulder. "If we just beat the crap out of them, what would that accomplish? We would kill our men _and _they would win the bet." She was right. Rima sure was smart when it came to stuff like this. And mature. Kind of like Tadase is...

"What do you suppose we do then? I hope its not that skimpy outfit again." Utau rolled her eyes, peering to the side. Rima shook her head.

"No...I have a better idea." A smirk crossed her face and we all smiled evilly. When your in a situation like this, a scary Rima is a good Rima.

**Ikuto's POV**

After leaving Amu, who had quickly locked herself into the bedroom, I made my way back to Nagi's room. I found him on a purple like bed, seeming very guilty. Kukai ran in next, smiling widely and wrapping an arm around my neck, while rubbing a fist to my head.

"Your a genius, dude. This is PERFECT!" He exclaimed as I pulled away and refixed my hair. Nagihiko sighed, staring at us curiously.

"I'm guessing you drove my sister up the wall?" I asked and he nodded, giving me a thumbs up.

"HELL YEAH! I wouldn't be surprised if she burst through this door right NOW, trying to kill me. Oh, and thanks for the tip on the ceiling watch."

"No problem." I slumped onto the couch, having my back pressed against it and arms behind my head. I closed my eyes, relaxing. Hmm, maybe this would be easier than I thought. I was hoping for a little more 'cat and mouse'.

"Ceiling tip? What do you do on your free time, Tsukiyomi? Think of ways to stalk Amu?" Nagihiko asked as I opened one eye lazily.

"No." I replied, waiting a moment. "I think of ways to get in bed with her."

"Ah, you sly dog." Kukai snickered, leaning against a desk pressed against the side wall. Nagihiko sighed again and shook his head in disapproval.

"What? Don't you have sexual desires for Rima?" I asked, and Nagihiko turned a slight red.

"Well, look who's _so _innocent." Kukai mocked and Nagihiko glared at him. I barely saw him mad...I wonder...

"How about it, Nagi? Any...sensuality between you two?" I smirked, sitting up and leaning forward. Nagihiko shook his head, as if to rid the very thought from his mind. But the blush continued to spread.

"Course not. We're not getting into _those _terms. Its too...too..."

"Vagina? Breats? Ass?" Kukai called the names aloud as Nagihiko threw him a swift kick in the shin. He winced, grabbing his leg in agony.

"What the hell?! Honestly, you can't _not _think about it." Kukai defended himself, looking wary as Nagi gave him another sharp glare. "Its not possible...is it?" He questioned, now looking at me. I looked at Nagihiko.

He simply sighed, shaking his head and standing up. "I don't think sex is going to be the hard part for me. I believe that the actual topic itself will be harder than the real thing." And with that, he left.

**Miki's POV**

So...this is it. Time to put my skills to the test. Sweat beads formed on my head, under my blue bangs as I focused my concentration.

"Ready? Set. Fire!" Ran shouted as my hand formed a fist before me. Yoru's paw was held out.

"HA! I win! Nya!" He called, snickering as I rolled my eyes.

"Miki loses to rock, paper, scissors. Yoru is declared our champion!" Ran added in while Su cheered happily. Diamond smiled.

"Now your going to help me, nya nya. Remeber, Miki." Yoru called sheepishly and floated out the door. I sighed, remembering the promise.

Well...this didn't quite go as planned...now, did it?

**Amu's POV**

OH MY GOD.

"Ready for this, Amu?" Utau asked, perfecting the motion. I was still in shock, stunned that I was _somehow _convinced this was the way to go. May be I was wrong...

"You can't back out now." Rima answered from the corner, flipping through a magazine while Utau worked on a cute hairdo for her. I shook my head.

"I-I don't think I can do this." I answered nervously, staring at the floor. The two girls sighed.

"Do you _really _have to have second thoughts about this, Amu? Now?" Utau said and I blushed at the thought of doing this. I was going to fail miserably.

"B-But...its so...confusing. A-And."

"Tsk." Utau made the strange sound and pulled Rima's hair half up, the sides coming to the back and a pin to hold it in place. Rima was irrisistable.

"You'll do fine. If Rima here can do this, so can you." Utau encouraged as I shook my head.

"I-!"

"Boys at three o'clock and counting." Rima stated and we turned to the door.

Time to get this show on the road.

***o***

We hid behind the walls, waiting as the boys passed down the hall. Utau stook her head out the door, and urged us to follow her. We entered the hall.

"Thanks to mister, "Mushy", I know exactly how to get to the living room. This way." Utau went opposite the guys, leading us to more hallways until the front of the house appeared again. I stood awkwardly, hiding my shame and embarrassment under the hat I wore as Rima skipped to the wall.

"Sound system is ready." She called and Utau smiled.

"Its time."

**Ikuto's POV**

We began to look for the girls again, hoping to torture them some more. It was highly amuzing seeing Amu flustered. And without any physical contact, what else did I have going?

We made our way passed numerous walls and walk ways when music rang in my ears.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

I stopped dead in my tracks, receiving strange glances from Kukai and Nagihiko. I turned around, heading to the source of the song.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

The living room was...dark. Only, there was a flashing light that flicked white every second, letting the room flash in strange ways, playing tricks on your eyes. Each flick emitted the sound of it ticking, almost the old fashioned movies tick. It looked like a club in here. Yeah, that's what I was seeing.

_I wanna kiss you  
But if i do then i might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
I love game, i love game_

Must have been my eyes playing ticks on me. For in the center of the room, was Utau and Amu. Amu was wearing...a spaghetti strap, hot red tank and the shortest shorts I'd ever seen. Some socks that came to her thighs were on her white, cremy legs, along with a red cap over her long, pink hair. She looked extremely sexy in the flickering light as I took in the expsoed skin, every curve and figure as I had to keep myself from moving...or, at the very least, from moaning. Amu was...grinding against Utau. Wonder how that would feel like against me.

_Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it_

The music suddenly stopped, along with the blinking lights. Everything was pitch black, nothing was noticable in the darkness, but even if I couldn't see Amu, the discomfort continued to grow, until I was clenching my teeth together to help myself from losing control. Maybe I could sneak up to Amu and...NO! I have to win this bet. Have to win.

There was a slight rustle and a girl's muffled like laugh. Crap, Kukai must have lost his cool.

I ran to the wall, flicking the switch as the whole room lit up. My eyes adjusted, measuring the room as I searched for Kukai. But he was next to me with Nagihiko, both in shock.

I tried not to glance back at Amu, just turning my face into her direction. "Nice try." I called, dragging both guys back to Kukai's room. And fighting the urge to throw myself off the roof for leaving Amu like that.

XP

"Did...Did you see Utau?!" Kukai asked, in disbelief as he sat on the bed. His eyes were still wide, mouth gaped into the memory. I leaned against the wall and Naghiko looked at the objects in the room, examing each one and moving onto the next.

I was still getting over Amu. It was...easier to control myself without her standing in the same room. Easier...but the need lingered. Hopefully I would withstand the pressure. I had to.

"She was...Damn! And when she was...moving." He shook his head, letting out a strangled sound. "Didn't know she new a move like that. When this bet is over, I'm going to have some fun." He stated, sighing in delight. Then he stood, walking to the bathroom. "Now I gotta piss."

Once Kukai closed the door, Nagihiko turned to me, seeming flustered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Sup?" I asked and he began pacing around the room.

"How...How can you be so calm? Did you not see what the girls were doing?" Nagi asked, shaking his head in disapproval.

I did see Amu. Every part and curve of her body. I shook the thought again, forming my hands into fist and breathing through my nose. Damn. Much harder than I thought.

"I know it may have been...unsettling for you, Nagihiko. Considering you don't want to have sex with Rima."

"That's not true." He broke, staring at me with pink cheeks. I smirked.

"Ah. So you are a man?" I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"I-I didn't think I wanted sex...I still think its nowhere near time for us,...but..." He shrugged, stopping in place. "Tonight...was different. I'm not sure what happened. I just know...I wanted her." He sighed, taking a seat on the green bed and stuffing his face into his right palm.

"Well, now you know what to expect. So, next time-."

"There is no next time." Nagihiko spoke, sighing. "I lost."

Kukai came back out of the bathroom, refreshed.

"Ah, that's better. What I miss?" He asked, plopping down on the computer chair.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

**Shelly: Sorry its a little short. Not much time with all the stupid homework and such. And disclaimer: Do not own the song Love Game by Lady Gaga. **

**And, with the flickering lights club scene, I actually did something like that at my friends bday party. We were in her basement with the ipod stero blasting and white flickering lights. It really did look like a club. We were doing the pop, lock, and drop it moves. And my other friend was pole dancing. It was really fun, and don't worry. Its not like we were crazy or anything like Amu and her friends. ;3**

**Ikuto: These guys won't win.**

**Kukai: HEY!**

**Nagihiko: Actually, I've already lost.**

**Amu: Ikuto better lose.**

**Utau: I'm not backing down.**

**Rima: -_- *Thoughts: ;) :D ^-^ C:**

**Shelly: I think...I might put more Rima and Nagihiko scenes. And more Kukai and Utau scenes. I never knew how much fun it is to mess with their characters. **

**Utau: *Glares.**

**Kukai: What?**

**Nagihiko: *Sigh.**

**Rima: Idiot.**

**Shelly: So, cheers to...um...the Love Game song I guess. Please reviews! ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

Shugo Chara

**Hot N Cold**

**RECAP IN THIS CHAT.**

**ShellyCullen: Hmm. So, people have been asking about lemon, or whatever you want to call it, in all my stories actually. And truth be told…I feel a little…uncomfortable writing it. Also, I can probably guarantee I'll suck at it. Plus, Amu IS only 14 people! I mean, really.**

**Ikuto: Aw, I have to wait till she's an adult? That sucks.**

**Amu: Thank you Shelly! So much!**

**Shelly: Sorry for anyone who was hoping I'd have some sex in the story. Hehe. I might be a little young for that. ^-^**

**Shelly: Also…..hmm, its been pretty rough lately. Though my lame excuse, I've been trying to finish HELL'S LINGERING KISS before updating this. If I'm working on more than one story things get confusing and each of my stories have a different kind of feel. Don't fret though. I'll try to balance it out in updating different stories from now on.**

**Ikuto: That's a horrible excuse.**

**Shelly: Well……I'm writing now, aren't I?! That should be enough for you people! *Sobs.**

**Amu: **_**ShellyCullen does not own Shugo Chara.**_

**Shelly**_**: RECAP!**_

**Everyone is on Christmas vacation at Nadeshiko and Nagihiko's beach house.**

**Remember Couples. Amu+Ikuto, Nagihiko+Rima, Utau+Kukai.**

**The guys had there plan to make the girls crack.**

**Girls fight back (GIRL POWER!) with sexy dance moves to LOVE GAME. (Do not own either)**

**Nagihiko lost, but only Ikuto and Rima probably know right now.**

**Now it's up to Utau and Amu vs Kukai and Ikuto to finish it off. **

Ages:

Ikuto = 18

Amu = 14

Nadeshiko = 15

Yaya = 12

Rima = 14

Tadase = 14

Nagihiko = 15

Utau = 16

Kukai = 16

**Chapter Five:**

**Ending a Storm**

Nagihiko's POV

Well, I sure screwed this bet up.

The one thing I was so sure I was capable of doing, I mess up. And on the first day, too. I was so sure I wouldn't have a problem not touching Rima, its not like I was doing that much before.

Although, ever since I was with Rima I'd be holding her hand, or supporting the small of her back. Maybe I was just used to it, self consciously letting my body hold on to her, that small shred telling me if I let go I could lose her.

I walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of coke. I opened the hole with the tip and took a quick sip. Then I sighed, leaning back against the counter. What was I going to do now?

Rima tiptoed over to me, staring up with curious eyes. She was still wearing that outfit, black leggings with her flats and a long white shirt over, one side tipped off so her skin was revealed. She looked up at me, willing for an explanation to what had just happened.

"I…I didn't mean to…I just got…" I couldn't think of a good enough word to tell her. That I got excited? That I was building up with an unknown desire? That my eyes thirsted for her? All things seemed silly now, and I didn't want to admit how weak I was.

"It's alright." Rima stated calmly, gazing down at the tiled floor. "It wasn't…a crime what you did. It was to be expected. It was our plan."

"Are you…disgusted with me?" I sulked, letting the can make my right hand numb. I was beginning to grow nervous, and I wasn't sure if it was for Rima's reaction or the fact that I was…getting that feeling again.

"No…should I be?" She asked, confused herself.

"What I did was out of line! Truly dirty. I…I _touched _you, Rima. I had grabbed you and…" I shook my head. "Are you not ashamed of my behavior at all?" I wondered, my eyes boring into her own fire like ones. She shook her head.

"Of course not. You are a boy, after all. I'd be insulted if you didn't." She replied, opening the fridge as well and checking the items. I stood, dumbfounded.

"You mean…you don't think it's horrible? If I were, to do it again?" I asked, the idea coming to mind was appealing. Rima closed the door and looked at me through full, long lashes.

"Are you planning on doing that again?" She raised an eyebrow and I felt myself flush slightly.

"Does…Does it upset you?" I questioned. She drew a breath from her nose, closing her eyes and taking a moment to think. Her eyes reopened.

"We're teenagers, Nagihiko. That's what hormones are for." She finished the conversation and walked out into the hallway.

Kukai's POV

"Maybe we should try and steal the girls stuff." I suggested to Tsukiyomi, who simply shook his head. I sat on my lime green computer chair while he was standing by the wall.

"No, that won't get us anything, but the girls fired up. They'll only try harder at getting us. I don't think harder we can withstand." He stated, glancing at me. I nodded in agreement.

"I guess your right. But its not like we have much of a choice." I explained and looked back to the door. "And where did Nagihiko go, anyway? He's missing this whole meeting."

"Nagihiko can take care of himself." Tsukiyomi defended as he stared out the door, curiously. "And I think its time I go too." Then he left as well. I sighed and stared up at the ceiling leaning back on the chair's legs. Why did I always end up bored and alone?

"Mind if I cut in?"

I turned around, knowing this probably wasn't a good idea. Utau was at the doorframe, in her purple holtertop and black mini skirt. Her long legs were shiny in the room's dim light, and I quickly looked away, sitting a bit tighter.

"Sure." I replied, making no eye contact. Why did Utau have to be so hot?!

Utau walked in, maybe slower than usual and took a seat on my bed. She crossed her legs, one sticking out more so her toe was pointed out in front of me. I stared at her leg, longingly.

"Well…" She began, looking around the room. "This is…nice." I laughed at that. If this room was one thing, it was small.

"Yeah, we all know this room is shit. No hiding that." This took my mind away from Utau's sinful body. And smooth legs. And nice breasts. And.

"I mean, it's actually not half bad. Could use a window, though." Utau got up, untwisting her legs and stared at the photo placed on the wall. I saw her butt, which was poking out of that skirt. It would be easy to just lift it up…Damn! I'm so screwed.

"Yeah, uh…I think you should go." I made an effort to get her out, even as my body was refusing to even let her near the door. I stood, holding it open for her. She looked at me as a smirk was made from her red, plump lips. So glossy…and smooth.

"Do you really want me to go, Kukai?" She whispered that last part, rather huskily as I shook. I can't take this anymore!

I pounced. I mean, I was lounging at Utau, airborne and ready to rip the skirt right off her body. Just before I touched Utau though an outstretched arm pulled me back and pinned me to the wall.

"Are you CRAZY?!" It was Nagihiko who spoke, screeching the words into my ears. I winced and flung him away.

"I-I have this under control!" I defended, peeking over at Utau. She was no longer there.

Nagihiko was on the floor, staring up at me with concern and frustration. "Sure you did. That's why you were about to rape her in the bedroom." He stood back up, brushing some dust that had somehow appeared on his pants. "Just be careful. Utau can be dangerous in her own way, especially to you weaker folk."

"Hey, now. Don't be checking out my-Wait…What do you mean by weaker folk?!" I urged, ready for this argument. Nagihiko rolled his eyes.

"Just don't mess this up. Its not that bad." He admitted, staring down at the floor.

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Abstinence. It's not like you have any problems with Rima." I scoffed. He shot me something darker than a glare, almost piercing, down to my very bones.

"Rima is plenty attractive. Don't be thinking otherwise." He countered and I stuck my hands up, showing no threat.

"I didn't mean that. I'm just saying, it's better because you don't see Rima in the way Tsukiyomi and I do. No craving to…desire her."

"Oh? You don't believe I have my own wants?" Now his eyebrow was raised and I raised my own back, quizzically.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Just…don't do anything stupid." And with that final blow, Nagihiko left, making me think he'd won the battle. To bad the war was just beginning.

Ikuto's POV

After talking with Kukai over ideas of getting to the girls, I wasn't able to ignore the opportunity to mess with Amu and once I saw her pass my door…I went after her.

Walking behind her, I was able to hint at the strawberry shampoo she had just used. Along with that unbearable vanilla scented body wash. It was remarkable how edible someone could smell and I couldn't help, but let my mouth water. Amu was just too delicious for her own good.

I came up just behind her and leaned down.

"Miss me?" I purred into her ear, earning a jump from her small body. She turned back to me, flushed and annoyed.

"W-Why would I do that?!" She asked, walking faster to put some distance between us.

"Well, maybe this whole bet has made you forget that we're going out?" I asked, smiling pleasantly now. Of course, Amu didn't buy it. She was smarter than that.

"No, as a matter of fact it's only increased my awareness." She explained, stubborn as always. I chuckled. So cute at times.

"Then you remember my kisses?" I asked and she froze in place. She turned to me, eyes bugging out.

"H-HUH?!" She let out, a little energetic.

"Don't get excited now, Amu-koi." I teased and she glared at me. "Aren't you thinking about that? That's all I've been thinking about." I stated, smoothly.

"G-Good then! Maybe I'll win the bet this time."

"Maybe? You want me to win again, don't you?" I pressed and she puffed angrily.

"That's not what I said!!!" Her voice screeched.

"You were implying it."

"No I wasn't!" She defended, stopping and turning in my direction.

"Then you're thinking about it." I countered in my cool and calm tone.

"What makes you so sure?" She asked, eyes narrowed. A faint blush coated her cheeks. Gotcha.

"That blush should be proof enough. Along with that fact that you practically attacked me at the airport, remember?" I questioned just when her cheeks had doubled in color; a much thicker red lit them up.

"I-I didn't attack you! I just had my arms wrapped around your neck!!!" Her complaining was getting more amusing by the second.

"Oh? So I just imagined that growl you had? You really were after me, weren't you?" I raised an eyebrow in question.

"T-That!" She breathed. "Was my stomach!" Then, out of nowhere we had reached her bedroom, where she slammed the door into my face. I smirked.

Perfect.

Amu's POV

I stomped to my bed angrily, slammed a pillow to my head and let a frustrated scream fill the fabric. After that, I threw the pillow back on the bed and sat on it.

It was only the first day…and already everything's going crazy. The last bet I had with Ikuto took a few days before anything worth writing even happened.

I sighed, and quickly glanced out the window. It was a midnight blue color, a faint shine from the moon glowing through the curtains. I stood up and grabbed my bathing suit. I was so ready for a swim.

***O***

I walked along the edge of the backyard where there was a regular sized pool. I questioned the use of a pool with the ocean just over the rocks. But the high tide crashing into the tall stones answered that quickly as I made it to the pool's side.

Despite being on a beach, the temperature had dropped dramatically. I began taking off my sweater and short, revealing the bathing suit. Then, plugging my nose with my hands I cannonballed into the water.

I felt the waters sensation, the quick cold substance cover my body and lifted my head up for air. My arms and legs had many goose bumps covering them as I hoped to warm up. I began swimming around until my body felt regular again. Then I thrust my hips up, arched my back and stared up at the moon; relaxing as I floated above the water's surface.

I stayed like that, letting my body flow with the liquid and carry me around. I closed my eyes, imagining how my family was. Ami was probably decorating the tree with Mama and Papa. Mom, laughing and saying something about how Ami will be getting a boyfriend. Dad crying at the mention of his daughter growing up.

I smiled, recoiling the memory of last Christmas and realizing I wanted everyone to be together and happy now, rather than doing this bet. Maybe we could rearrange this another time.

Being with Ikuto did appeal to me, and I wanted to sit by the fire with hot cocoa and a blanket as Ikuto wrapped his arms around me and told me about his amazing adventure with his father. That's all I wanted for Christmas this year, rather than some silly bet for objects that would eventually fade away.

My head hit the pool's edge as I fixed my position and let my feet hit the bottom. I looked up at the moon, then peeked over at the tall, beach house. I smiled, remembering my friends and the great times we had when my eyes fell on my balcony, lights to my room fully on and shining through the doors.

Ikuto stood there, arms crossed on the railing as he leaned over and stared down at me. With the look on his expression, it seemed like he wanted the same thing. I sighed, knowing what was going to happen.

There was no way, we could stop this bet.

**Shelly: O.O Eh hehehe. Yeah, um, I actually started the beginning of this chapter right after I posted chapter four of HOT N COLD. You can obviously tell where I continued later on rite now, much later in the months, on Amu's POV. **

**Now I realize my own writing has much more depth and meaning to it. I think I've suddenly grown a new piece of writing I never knew I had. Weird…**

**So, yeah, you all asked for this! You got you Christmas wish from me! And don't worry about the bet. It's the WHOLE purpose of this story. I'm just making things…more interesting. So yeah, **_**REVIEW**_** with specific detail and the bigger the better!**

**C: Merry Happy Make em Sappy Early Christmas to you! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Shugo Chara

**Hot n Cold**

**ShellyCullen: Yes, I'm a kind person and have rewarded you with TWO straight chapters. Again, the only Christmas present I could think of getting you reviewers. **

**And, sorry if humor is off this chapter. I may have lost that touch. ):**

**But the story must go on! Yes, so here we go. On with the show, till its time we see that new low-.**

**Ikuto: Please stop rhythming. It's really annoying.**

**Shelly: XP**

Ages:

Ikuto = 18

Amu = 14

Nadeshiko = 15

Yaya = 12

Rima = 14

Tadase = 14

Nagihiko = 15

Utau = 16

Kukai = 16

**Chapter Six:**

**Shopping For you and Me**

Amu's POV

I woke up, feeling a little guilty.

I remember having a dream last night of a normal Christmas and lots of snow. I felt a little homesick. Getting up, I quickly changed and made it to the living room. Everyone was there, just standing and waiting.

"Ah, Amu-chan. Good morning." Nadeshiko stated, smiling lightly. I nodded, returning the greeting. She looked back at the group of teens. "Well, now that everyone is awake, its time to go to the mall."

I could see the boys make a face while Utau's face beamed in excitement. Yaya cheered, dancing around as Nadeshiko silenced everyone.

"Today's not any regular shopping spree. After careful consideration, we've decided to get a Christmas tree. I mean, it's just not the same without one, right?"

"Yup! There's no way we can't have one! I call putting the star up!!!" Yaya shouted, leaning over Tadase. He staggered at her unexpected weight

"At least that gives us something to do." Utau murmured in her calm attitude.

"I'd rather _DO _something else." Kukai stated, smirking over at Utau sitting a foot away from him. She took a book near her and smacked it into his face.

"Moron." She blurted. Kukai covered his face with his hands as if to ease the pain.

"So, we'll just leave now since everyone seems ready." Everyone stood up at once, overjoyed with the sense of Christmas.

"We won't be in the same car, will we?" I was repulse by the idea of having to sit back on Ikuto's head. Thankfully, Nadeshiko shook her head.

"No, we'll be taking two different cars. One for the boys, and the other for the girls. We each have our own drivers."

We walked out and gasped at what awaited. Outside on the pebbled road sat two hummer limousines, one colored black and the other white. We stared astonished, except for Utau and of course Nagihiko and Nadeshiko.

"Here we are. Black for the girls and white for the boys." Nadeshiko spoke and we were dazed by the wonderful vehicles.

"Its amazing." I stated, walking towards it and examining the exterior.

"Its fairly new." A voice added. I looked up, surprised once again.

There stood a young boy, no old than 16 with dark chocolate brown hair under his black limo driver hat. He had light skin and a medium build under the proper outfit. I stared at his eyes, a pretty blue green. He smiled at me and I immediately blushed.

"And who's that?!" I could here Kukai sneer as if insulted in the background. I was finally able to glance in the boys' direction, finding Ikuto rather annoyed by the scene. He glared, studied the boy before his eyes landed on me and turned on his heel. He walked, pissed off, to the white limo.

"_This_," Nadeshiko gestured to the boy, "is our limo driver. Now we must be on our way." She stated professionally and walked to the back.

The guy opened the back door for us and we all entered. When Utau passed, I saw her hand lightly brush his cheek before entering and he smiled at a comment she had made.

Once we were all seated in the dark, wide space he walked into the drivers seat and we headed off. I was much too distracted by Ikuto's face to concentrate.

Kukai's POV

Well, now I'm pissed.

Utau is trying to go and flirt with that limo driver. Just to piss me off.

………

It better be just to piss me off. He was too pretty pretty boy. Utau doesn't go after that kind of thing, does she?

We waited outside our limo in the warm bright sun, seeing as the driver hasn't arrived yet. I stood impatiently and turned to Nagihiko.

"Hey, do we at least get some smoking hot girl to drive us around? It'd be good to get Utau pissed." In fact, it'd be pretty hot. Nothing was more sexy than a fired up Utau.

Nagihiko simply shrugged. I set aside his quiet behavior and headed toward Tsukiyomi.

"Hey, man. What do you….Dude, you look fucking shit mad!" I called, staring at his expression. He glared at me as I brushed it off. "What's wrong? Ants in your pants?"

He sighed, the sound of his teeth grinding together was breaking the furious tension. I backed up, a little…intimidated.

"Amu…that guy is just asking for it." He let out, arms crossed at he leaned over the limo. I laughed nervously.

"Ah, c'mon. You know Amu doesn't do that kind of thing. Plus, he's to 'pretty boy', don't you think?" I asked, punching his forearm. He didn't move, but then shifted his gaze over my head.

"Tadase is a pretty boy…" He stated, glaring at the guy about a good seven feet away. Tadase shrunk under his stare.

"Hey now, you're the one who said we needed to stay under control. We have the bet, right?" I asked.

"That was when the girls were here…" A door was shut and we all turned in the direction of the sound. A fat man in the limo man's uniform appeared, holding up a burrito and pointing out to each of us, dropping lettuce as he did. We just stared, evident silence coating us.

"You the guy's with Ms. F?" He asked, stuffing the food into his mouth. He adjusted his head, picking it up off his head to reveal a bald scalp. The sides above his temples had dark, greasy hair thinned out.

No one answered.

"We need to get to the shop was sister was at." Nagihiko instructed, saving us from speaking anything verbal.

"Right, right." The man answered with clumps of meat in his mouth. He wobbled to the door and shut it. I burst into hysterics.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You see that man! No child would want to sit on THAT santa's lap!" I kept laughing until everyone was just about in the limo. The car drove off and I chased after it.

"WAIT, WAIT! I was KIDDING!"

Utau's POV

The first thing I did when I entered the limo was assess the interior. It was pretty nice. Comfy seats and glowing neon lights were on the ground and wall. There was a mini bar and fridge in the corner along with a pole.

"All this needs is the male models." I stated, not admitting the admiralty I had for the ride.

"I could request it." Nadeshiko stated with a dead serious look, picking up the phone on the wall. It was like she challenged my answer. I raised an eyebrow.

"No! No. No strippers or anything." Amu sighed next to me, shaking her head as her cheeks turned pink. Nadeshiko put the phone back down and said nothing.

"Oh! They got soda and candy back here!" Yaya, who's head had disappeared into the fridge, stated. She leaned over into the refrigerator on her knees from the limos marbled floor and pulled out a sprite.

"I'll take one." Nadeshiko and I said at the exact same second. We stared at each other, battling the looks we composed as Yaya threw us each a sprite. I opened mine and waited.

Nadeshiko gazed at me, waiting, before giving an evil smirk. "Well? What are you waiting for? Scared your going to lose?" She chuckled, letting her character come out. My eyes narrowed.

"Not as much as waiting for your sorry ass ride to break down." I defended, insulting the poor car.

"If you're so cocky, why not see how fast you can chug it down?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Fine with me." I stated, placing the can under my mouth.

"Go!" She called. I tiled my head back and poured the liquid into my mouth, swallowing as fast as I could. The cold liquid radiated off my chest, but I ignored it for the time being and took a swift breath before continuing. I let fast breaths come from my nose before setting the soda on the ground, gasping. It clanked to the floor, empty.

"We…finished at the same time." Nadeshiko sighed, letting her own deep breaths fill her. I'm sure I heard Mashiro whisper something along the lines of 'retards', but paid no attention.

"It wasn't very lady like for you to chug down a carbonated drink." I replied to her statement. I didn't believe in ties.

"Wow. Are you so terrified to lose that you have to insult my character?" She asked and I glared.

"Rematch?" I asked, seeing her eyes glint with passion. The cruel smirk came to her lips.

"Ready when you are."

Rima's POV

"This is so stupid and immature." I said, watching as Nadeshiko-san and Hoshina continued to finish off the drinks. They had totaled at least three full cans already and kept asking Yaya to pass some more.

Hyper and eager for the new excitement, she just smiled and gave them as many as they asked for. I shook my head, disappointed. They were just as bad as the boys.

Sadly, Amu was deep in thought so I had no one to talk to. I decided to just keep score, staring as Yaya threw the drinks across the limo and each of them swiftly catch it, chug it down and repeat. It was becoming a cycle with their childish behavior and the floor was beginning to overflow with the waste.

The car finally stopped and the boy turned to us. "We're, um, here." He stated, surprised and bewildered by the building of garbage.

"Thank you." I murmured, heading to the door and leaving the fools to themselves. I waited outside, seeing the white limo just appear. I wonder how the boys' trip had gone.

Nagihiko came out first and headed over to me.

"We need to talk." He said in a whispered voice as I nodded. We stood there as the rest filed out. "I'll show Rima in." Nagihiko told his sister and we came into the mall's entrance. How weird that there was such a big mall by this beach.

It was quiet as always before Nagihiko decided to speak.

"Why didn't you rat me out?" He asked, turning to me with puzzled eyes. I kept walking, staring straight ahead with my usual composed face.

"Did you want me to?" I asked. I always wondered what was on his mind, so whenever I was curious, I'd always rephrase my answer in a question that benefited this factor.

"No…but I would have expected Amu-chan and Utau-san to be parading around your victory. I thought you'd want to tell them, since they are your best friends-."

I turned to face Nagihiko now, standing in front of him and stopping him in his tracks. I kept my gaze locked with his as he waited.

"You know me, Nagihiko. It isn't my thing to gossip. I'm just happy this is over with. I don't think I could have taken another minute of that foolish bet." I said, keeping my eyes down on the ground.

Nagihiko then grabbed my hand with his own and I looked back up at him. He smiled sweetly.

"I'm glad. I don't think I could have done that any longer either. It's hard to stay away without contact, Rima. I didn't notice it before, but I do now…" He hesitated, and I wasn't sure if he was trying to come up with words or if he was purely embarrassed. "Rima, I know I'm asking for a little bit more, but do you think…we could try something like that again?"

It was my turn to be at a loss of words, staring up wide-eyed and my cheeks heating. He waited, not sure how to take in my reaction.

"Nagihiko…" I started, "I think…there's a great chance we can try that again."

He smiled now, and I finally gave him one back. Then a laugh broke through his lips and he picked me by the waist and lifted me in the air, swinging my body around. I laughed too and he set me back down, where we continued to stand in each other's arms.

"This is the best Christmas present ever." I sighed into his shoulder before walking together in the mall, hand in hand.

**Shelly: OMG! How mushy. I have become the mush master, I swear!**

**Amu: It was incredibly…sweet.**

**Ikuto: WAY past your intelligence level of limited romance.**

**Shelly: Meanie! It was…pretty mushy, I guess. *Holds up Rima and Nagihiko scene.**

**Kukai: Hey, watcha doin-? AHHHH! The light! It BURNS!**

**Utau: *Glares and whacks his shoulder with a random newspaper. Haha, very funny.**

**Shelly: Um, yes, I've gone overboard with the fluffiness of romance. Screw me if you will.**

**Kukai: Will do.**

**Utau: *Whacks again.**

**Shelly: Reviews on fluffiness, humor, and anything else you liked or disliked. Please and thank you! ;3**


	7. Chapter 7

Shugo Chara

**Hot n Cold**

**Shelly: Merry, Merry Christmas to you!**

**Ikuto: …And you….**

**Amu: ……..and…you…**

**Shelly: Hehe. I made em sing Christmas songs against their will! Did I mention Christmas is my favorite holiday? I especially love the snow and I feel like such a kid when I go out and make forts and statues in the backyard! C: Ah, like back in da day. I was such a kid. ;3**

**Ikuto: You are a kid.**

**Yaya, Ami: YAY! Snow! Let's go Shelly-chan!**

**Shelly: OKAY!!! ^-^**

**Rima: Idiots.**

**Nagihiko: Ah haha. *Sweat drops.**

**Nadeshiko: My cape will get dirty.**

**Utau: …*looks at Kukai.**

**Kukai: What?**

**Utau: I'm waiting for you to say something stupid.**

**Kukai: Huh? I'm not gonna…Hey! I'm frickin going to make the best effing fort EVER! Who wants to make a bet?!**

**Tadase: If anyone is making the best fort it's the KING! Now move peasants, move for me! You worthless piece of crap!!!**

**Kukai: WTF?!**

**Shelly: Well, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE and HAPPY HOLIDAYS with my very own Shugo Chara cast!!! ^-^ (The weird kind)**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Something's Bound to Happen**

**Utau's POV**

I walked out of the limo, with as much pride and dignity as I had left, feeling the liquid go right through me. Involuntary, my jaw and cheeks flexed at the sudden change in bodily fluids. I was going to need to go soon.

At the shuffle of footsteps, I instinctively turned my head to the sound, facing it head on. With my hands placed on my hips and glare set, nothing was going to stop me.

Kukai appeared, looking rather flushed in the face for some reason and gave me a carefree grin.

"Ah! How's my-."

"If you utter another witty comment about me I will happily beat you to a pulp and gladly hang your head above the fireplace." He stopped, looking slightly upset, though I wasn't sure if he was faking or not. This probably would have mattered if I really cared about the fact.

"I see. Did that driver of yours have some kind of physical contact with you?" He demanded, glancing over his shoulder to the guy, Jake.

"No, as a matter of fact, we had plenty of time to exchange our sex lives." I muttered sarcastically, rolling my eyes and walking toward the mall. Kukai followed at my heels, obviously hearing the joke.

"Oh? So you share your privates with a stranger, but not me?" He asked, mocking a hurt tone. My eye twitched.

"We never shared! ….. Ugh, whatever. You always twist the truth, so it doesn't matter. You'll never be able to understand seriousness." One of the annoying traits of Kukai. He could never be a serious, intense guy. He was all about the sex and parties, and fun. Something I'd gone through and hoped not to intertwine with again.

True fact. The most obvious reason I was so cold to Kukai was his too carefree personality. It was only a memory of the life I used to have as a pop star. Resembling what was and could have been, but a burden of what I don't want. The shadow of the past.

Kukai stopped and looked at me.

"Is that what your mad about? That you don't think I take you seriously?" He seemed pretty intense about it at the moment, but I knew better than to believe he was changed for good. I shook it off and continued moving.

"Grow up, Kukai." I murmured harshly to his still, silent form.

**Amu's POV**

I wobbled out of the limo, my body stiff and numb at the same time. I quickly looked for Ikuto, hoping to discuss the bet at hand, but he was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and walked quietly besides Nadeshiko.

"Yaya calls toys!" The red head yelled once we entered, pulling on the prince's arm. Tadase, wide eyed, nodded.

"O-Okay." He stated, to the eager 12-year-old. Then he quickly glanced at us over his shoulder. "We'll, uh, catch up with you later." He got a small wave in before Yaya could pull him away.

I was left alone with Nadeshiko and couldn't be more thankful. She led us to a clothing store where we began to browse.

"So, how is the bet so far, Amu-chan?" She asked me, holding up a cute one suit. Cute as in for _her_, of course. My character couldn't pull off such a style.

"Its, uh, fine." I replied, staring over at some bikinis. I couldn't pull that off either.

"Is Ikuto cracking yet? I'm hoping you girls win this bet to teach these guys a thing or two about double standards." She smiled at me and winked. I nodded.

"You know, Nadeshiko. The bet…" I suddenly couldn't bring myself to say it. The thought of making everyone stop this and the guy's happy to touch us again seemed awful, and it would probably be easier next time they tried. I ignored the image of me and Ikuto by a fire and changed the subject.

"Was it really a good idea to leave the Charas at home?" I quickly made up another question. Not to mention, I haven't seen them in a while. I wonder what they're up to.

"Its fine. No more Easter to steal them away and my maids can't see them." She answered.

"Oh." I replied stupidly. The silence hung.

"The bet…" I tried again, but like the coward I am, failed miserably. "Uh, there's no, loopholes this time, are there?"

She giggled. "With every contract, there are always loopholes." She stated, putting the bathing suit back and turning to me. "The more specific the contract, the better chance of that not happening. Though, this bet your having doesn't have many rules. There are probably plenty of ways to go past it."

Hopefully Ikuto wouldn't find any of those ways.

"I'm sure Tsukiyomi-san won't be that much of a problem, even if he _did _find a loophole. Remember, Amu, this time _you _have the upper hand in this challenge." She stopped, looked around, and quickly whispered. "I believe we already have our first winner. Rima-chan."

"R-Rima?!" I asked, confused. When did Rima win? I never heard her mention it. And that would mean Nagihiko must have touched, or kissed, or grabbed her. Though, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would…

"Yes, I'm pretty sure Rima has won. I even saw them holding hands just now. But, anyway, it be best kept a secret." She winked at me again and started walking out of the store. I nodded.

This was a good thing, though. If it was this easy to get the guys out, we'd be done in time to spare the rest of the Christmas vacation here. Which means, the sooner this is over, the sooner I can just be with Ikuto.

I smiled, finally happy I found a way to spend the time happy with my friends and boyfriend. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bleak Christmas after all.

We walked out, and I spotted Ikuto standing in front of the store next door to us. I felt determined again, to win this bet this time.

So, one down, two more to go.

**Ikuto's POV**

After everyone had gone inside the shopping mall, I stuck around the parking lot, waiting.

The limo driver, the pretty boy, came out of his drivers seat and began examining the exterior for any damages, before finding myself, leaning casually over his ride.

"Can I…help you, sir?" He asked with a thick accent, frowning. I stared at him, glaring, before giving a low chuckle. This guy was going to be a riot.

"Yeah, there is something I want to talk about." I stated, uncrossing my arms and letting my fist pound onto the door. "You don't know any of the girls, do you?"

"Of course I know Lady Nadeshiko." He stated, wiping the tinted window with a white rag.

"But the other girls…"

He quickly took a hint and sighed, giving me a wary glance. "Please, I don't want to cause commotion. If this has to do with your jealously, I promise not to-."

"Jealousy?" I prompted, raising an eyebrow. He looked at me for a moment and sighed again. I could tell this guy wasn't good new.

"I see we won't be getting along. I can assure you nothing will happen, but…" He looked up at me now, squared his shoulders and let out a low voice. "If any should interfere with my business with Lady Nadeshiko, I promise you this. That pink haired girl will be having a jolly good time away. So don't be poking your rubbish in my bloody old business."

I gritted my teeth together and blew from my nose, walking off to the mall. Fighting wouldn't do us any good. And I didn't need a reason for Amu to be mad at me.

He wouldn't do anything to Amu though. I'm almost positive. He may have been a bit protective and hiding a dirty secret, but he didn't seem rash or dangerous. Unless given a big reason to be…

I spotted pink bubble gum hair, in a crowd of other bright colors, and headed in Amu's direction. She saw me walking towards her and smiled, making her way to me. Leaving Nadeshiko to herself, she came up to me, lifting her arms, before stopping about a foot away and setting them down.

I smiled, knowing she must have forgotten all about the bet and wanted to hug me. I let the idea linger in my head, before proceeding to tease her.

"Amu-koi, you have been thinking about our kisses." She blushed as always, a pink darker than her hair and stuck her tongue out.

"As if!"

"Then why were you trying to hug me?" I asked innocently, and she hesitated.

"Because…" She stooped, looking off to the side.

"Because?" I urged, enjoying her flustered state.

"Well, you're still my friend. Whether we're dating or not, I'll always like you Ikuto." This took me by surprise. My eyes widened for a moment, shocked by her response, but she looked down and blushed some more. My smile reappeared.

"You know, we could be friends with benefits…" I stated, blowing into her ear. She jumped and glared at me, yelling those seven letters she's connected to my name even since we've met.

"PERVERT!"

Ah, it's good to be in control.

**Nadeshiko's POV**

"Oh, there you are Tadase-kun. Yaya-chan." I called over to the two kids. Yaya twirled over to me, along with an embarrassed Tadase.

"Nade-chan! The neko-chan and Amu-chi just passed us! And Nagi and Rima-chan went the opposite way." Yaya boasted, proud of the information she gathered. I nodded.

"I see. Any sign of Kukai and Utau?" I questioned, seeing if everything was going as planned. Yaya pursed her lips.

"Mmm. I think I saw them. Utau-san was walking really fast though and Kukai looked so sad. It made me want to cry!" She burst, giving out tears and sobs. I felt myself laugh nervously.

"It's alright, Yaya. Everything is fine. Remember, this is what the bet is all about." Yaya stopped crying and nodded.

"Right!" She stood and gave a soldier pose. "The bet is for the good of the people." I laughed.

"Yeah, Yaya. Something like that…"

**Rima's POV**

We were about done with the shopping spree when Nadeshiko texted everyone.

_Meet at the entrance again to look for Christmas trees. ;)_

Nagihiko smiled down at me and squeezed my hand, leading the way.

"This will be our first Christmas together, Rima." He spoke softly and I blushed slightly at the comment. I knew that.

"Yes." I agreed, seeing no need for any others words. We continued walking.

"I just wonder what Nadeshiko has planned." He muttered and I looked up questionably.

"Your sister is planning something?" I commanded to know. He shrugged.

"She usually has something planned." Nagihiko stopped for a moment and laughed. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" The door was still out in the distance.

"Look." He pointed up. I lifted my head and saw some mistletoe hanging above our heads. I flushed, thinking of the previous conversation of 'moving forward'.

"Don't you think we should honor a tradition?" Nagihiko asked and I was redirected to his face. His lips!

"R-Right." I let out, blushing furiously. Great, now I sound just like Amu.

Nagihiko looked down at me gently, and I was very grateful that I had grown over the months. My head had finally made it up to his nose, so rather than bending way down to kiss me, he just had to lean forward.

He stared at me now, and I felt more embarrassed of just _waiting _to be kissed rather than the kiss itself. I sighed, a little irritated.

"Well?! What are you waiting for?" I demanded and he chuckled. Then he leaned down.

When I closed my eyes, the first thing I was aware of was his smell. A nice simple scent, a regular shampoo with no extra added cologne and what not. Then I was able to feel his lips press against mine, and the moment that happened my body tingled from my head, quickly dropping down to my toes. With a belly flop in my stomach, his lips stayed lightly on mine.

Warm and smooth, tasting like rich honey, he pulled away, before placing another kiss on my lips. Then another, and another. I quickly went into a frenzy of craving more of his kisses. I really like it, and feeling him this close was hard to ignore. He continued kissing me, slightly harder, before I quickly pulled away.

He stared at me, almost seeming hurt. I winced at the pain on his face.

"We, um, should go." I stated, swiftly glancing at the other shoppers. No one paid attention to us besides a group of teens who gave a longing stare. I flushed and paced over to the door.

"It, wasn't…bad, was it?" Nagihiko asked, probably concerned that he did something wrong. But I was to embarrassed to face him. Instead, I shook my head.

"Not bad." I stated, hoping that satisfied him enough. He grabbed my hand, revealing his answer…and my own.

**Tadase's POV**

The three of us waited outside, when everyone finally came out. Nadeshiko smiled and informed the audience.

"Well, right over there is where the trees are sold. I'm hoping we can find a nice rounded one that would fit the beach house, and the bigger the better."

I'm not sure pine trees were exactly the right match for a beach.

"C'mon now. We don't want to be out late."

"Um, Nadeshiko-san." I called, stopping her in her tracks. "Where exactly is this tree going?"

**X(**

"You just HAD to ask." Kukai stated to me, growling slightly in the packed limousine. Along with the four of us was the nettled pine tree, a little over average size, crammed into the leather seats.

"It isn't that bad." Nagihiko said, though I was able to tell he was lying. I sighed.

"I…I'm sorry." I apologized, feeling very guilty for our misfortune. Bill, our limo driver, looked back at us.

"Ah, boys! Do me a favor, will ya? Can you hold the tree down; I can't see the back window."

Everyone groaned and grabbed onto the bark of the tree, pulling it down and leaning over it.

"Who said it wasn't that bad?" Kukai demanded, being stabbed by one of the leafed needles. He hugged the plant, laying on top of it, winding his arms into the leaves and around the bark.

"This'll pass." Ikuto ni-san said coolly, sitting on the floor and leaning his back on the tree, arms crossed over his chest.

"You know, my sister will most likely kill us if we ruin it." Nagihiko commented, pushing the tip down with his arms and holding it in place.

"Great. Another reason why I LOVE this tree." He replied, going slightly deeper into the plant, as if to strangle the thing by its bark. He was quickly stabbed by more needles, wincing in pain.

"Oh, lighten up Kukai. Since when were you a downer?" Ikuto asked, glancing up at Kukai. He simply shrugged and turned his head away.

My arms were over the top of the plant, outstretched to get to the full width of the tree and keep the branches down. I kneeled, watching everyone's faces as they all looked glum.

"It…It's actually not as bad as it could be." I stated, hoping to light the tension in the air.

"Yeah? How?!" Kukai commanded, glaring down. The familiar song _Jingle Bell Rock _turned on and Bill dropped his food for the first time today.

"Here we are! Back to the classics!" He boomed and sang, not very on key, to the Christmas song.

"Hey, hand me that soda." Kukai asked, pointing at the bottle. Nagihiko picked it up and placed it in his hand.

"This is tiring work." I agreed, feeling thirsty myself.

Kukai studied the unopened can, tossed it into the air twice and gripped it hard. Then he glared at Bill and brought his hand back, ready to throw it at his head.

We all jumped to hold him back.

"KUKAI!"

"STOP!"

"YOU'RE going to KILL us if you do that!"

**Yaya's POV**

"We!!!! Wish you a merry Christmas! We wish you a merry Christmas! We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new YEAR!" I sang, swinging my arms around and parading it into the limo. No one sang with me, so I was extra loud to give them their own effort.

"WEEEE! W-." I was stopped by a giant lollipop plopped in my mouth. I tasted yummy cherry and continued to suck on it.

"Now that that's over." Utau-san stated, rubbing her temples.

"Anything on the radio?" Amu-chi offered. Nade-chan pushed a button on the inside door.

'_Cuz when the roof caved in and the truth came out I just didn't know what to do._

"Pass." Utau stated, hitting the button again.

_Pop, lock, and drop it. Pop, lock, and drop. Pop_

"Rather not." Amu sighed and pushed a button on her side.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy. Got my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm Gonna hit the city._

Rima wordlessly hit the button to switch off, but Utau burst in.

"That's it!" She called, snapping her fingers. We all turned to her as I continued to eat the candy. Mmm. I hope there's gum inside.

"What's it?" Amu asked, confused.

"Don't you see? We have to try the song says. Listen."

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes. Trying on all our clothes, clothes. Boys blowing up our phones, phones._

"You want boys to destroy our phones?" Rima asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Haha." Utau-san rolled her eyes.

_Don't stop, make it drop, DJ blow my speakers up! Tonight, I'm a fight, till we see the sunlight. Tick tock, on the clock, _

"I'm good now." Rima clicks it off and Utau growls, frustrated.

"JUST LISTEN! Didn't you hear what it said?" Utau questioned everyone in the car.

"Some gibberish having to do with boys blowing up phones." Rima said, a little ticked. Utau-san shook her head.

"I'm talking about the overall message." She grabbed a coke can, took a sip, and looked at each of us. "If we're going to win this bet, we need to be on guard at all times. We need to be out there. And most importantly." She waited, maybe for a dramatic pause. "We need to win this head on with the right tools and equipment. And I know just how to do that."

**Shelly: Go, Utau! So into this challenge, just as she should be. Any comments on your script?**

**Utau: …..No, why is this mike in my face?**

**Shelly: Okay, never mind then. I personally found the part where Kukai almost threw the can at Bill hilarious. Nothing funnier than killing a couple of the yahoos in town. :3**

**Amu: Right…**

**Shelly: Reviews on humor, romance, fluffiness, and drama. Specificness is my middle name peeps! **

**Also, I drew a pic of TAYLOR L. from TWILIGHT ( If you have the need to scream or squeal, I might just puke over the fact that girls, worship him ) And hopefully soon I'll have it up online, since my friend believes it's the sexiest picture out there -_- Take a look at it when you have a chance. **

**Disclaimer: Own no songs in this chapter.**

**Reviews! And Merry Christmas Eve to all, and to all a good night!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

Shugo Chara

**Hot n Cold**

**ShellyCullen: An announcement to all! Next week finals is coming up, and is the main reason I haven't been updating lately. Sorry this is taking forever, but I'm sure after these tests are done I will try to update more. Also, considering I've been preparing myself for a REAL novel, things won't progress as fast as they used to. Although, its good for the suspense of the story. Can't read a novel without losing your mind to what comes next. ;3**

**and...read the bottom chat after you finish the chap.**

**Chapter Eight:**

**The Drunk and the Drunker**

**Rima's POV**

"Oh, I see now." I stated, looking over the plans Hoshina had drawn out so a certain dense girl would be able to comprehend. It made things clearer to me, but Amu was still mystified.

"Um…what are we doing?" Amu asked, trying hard to put the pieces together. Hoshina-san groaned.

"Amu, how many times do I have to tell you?! Look, we're just going to have to get them a little…out of it. Then we do our thing, and they're ours!" She stated, a smirk appearing on her lips. I didn't say anything.

"But…isn't that cheating?" Amu asked, only to have Hoshina roll her eyes.

"Yes, Amu, as a matter of fact, it is. But didn't my brother cheat during your little bet? Hmm? Don't you think it's only fair to return the favor?" She asked, and that grin of satisfaction only made me inwardly shiver. Amu looked down.

"I don't know about this." She whispered, turning pink for some reason. Only Amu could have doubts at a time like this. Utau glared.

"Too bad. We're starting this operation now!"

Nadeshiko quickly passed our door and Amu called her in frantically.

"Nadeshiko! Please, help." Amu pleaded, calling the girl over. Nadeshiko came in, smiling, but concerned.

"Can I help with something?" She asked. Utau just watched the situation unfold.

"Utau wants to put some, er, tablets, I think? Well, put it in the boys' drinks, but she wants to get the guys drunk so we can win! That's hardly fair, right?!" Amu breathed out, taking in gasps for her lightening fast speech. We waited for Nadeshiko to speak.

She laughed. I stared as Amu gave a bewildered face and Utau's expression softened a bit. Nadeshiko smiled at us all.

"Well, it's about time the girls got down and dirty, don't you think?" She asked, stifling a giggle.

"What?!" Amu asked, shocked by the turn of events. Nadeshiko turned to Utau.

"Do as you may. I'm all for your plan and glad you have taken this bet seriously." She nodded, and then winked. "I'll be awaiting the winners of the trial. Shouldn't take long, right?" She questioned, laughing again and walking out the door.

Amu's mouth hung open, baffled.

"Well, you coming or not?!" Utau demanded, tugging the oblivious girl and letting me tag along. This would be interesting indeed.

**Amu's POV**

"Um…okay." I answered, picking up a can of coke. Correction, Ikuto's can of coke. It was already open, and I slipped whatever Utau gave me. The white tablet dissolved into the soda, leaving fuzzy white bubbles to surface, before disappearing altogether.

I really had to send my boyfriend to his doom?

"Are you ready?" Utau asked me, holding up Kukai's Gatorade bottle, while Rima simply held water. I nodded, unwillingly. "Good. We'll set the drinks by them again and they can drink it. The tablet doesn't take affect until about an hour or so, so don't just go right at them." Utau instructed, giving that creepy smirk again. I shivered.

We headed off in different directions, and I was able to catch Rima by a plant, pouring Nagihiko's drink into the soil. After she was done, she dropped the bottle into a bin and walked the other way. I smiled. At least Rima's game was over and done with.

I walked into the living room, where the stereo was cranked up and everyone was talking in a buzz. The tree was being put up while Yaya jumped onto the plant and tackled its leaves, before it fell back and over her. Nadeshiko and Tadase saved her from being squished alive.

I looked around, finding Ikuto's spot on the couch empty. That's good. That meant he was still in the bathroom. I ran over and placed the drink back to its original spot, on the table right next to it. I smiled, proud I'd actually made it this far before turning.

I moved too fast, I guess, because now I felt a sort of warmth in my face. My vision was blocked by something light, and before I could guess what it was, a wind blew into my face. My head spun at the smell, slightly dazed, before I realized what, or better yet, WHO, was standing in front of me.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I blushed, too hard to ignore, being completely frozen. His face came to my side as he inhaled and chuckled into my ear. "Well, well. If it isn't Amu-koi." He whispered in a seductive voice. I took a step back, before the heel of my foot caught the sofa and I fell onto the couch. Ikuto smirked.

I blushed harder and glared up at him, before my face froze. Uh-oh! He didn't see me put his drink back, did he?!

"Uh…" I stated unintelligibly. He chuckled again.

"Still confident you're going to win?" He asked, bringing back whatever irritation I had kept since the beginning of this bet. I couldn't help, but smirk when he picked up his drink and took a big sip. He put it back on the table, and I noticed it was empty.

Whoa. I hope it still works. I thought, staring wide eyed at the can.

"Want to dance?" Ikuto asked, and I raised an eyebrow. How the heck could we dance without touching???

Before I got another word in, Ikuto held out a hand, but kept it at a great distance. I stood up, confused, following him as he led us into the hallway. I could still hear a song play.

"How will we-?" I asked, before his finger came to my lips, just barely touching it. He placed his hand in a traditional ballroom dancing position and I did the same, making sure none of my body even brushed against him. After getting positioned, I felt like a moron. "This is stupid." I stated, knowing we looked odd. Most couples are close when they dance. Most couples touch when they dance. They don't hold there arms in the air, PRETENDING to touch and dance.

"Trust me. This will work. Just follow my lead." Ikuto began swaying from side to side, and I tried my hardest to stay at the same pace as him. It still felt very awkward. I cleared my throat.

"Ikuto, I don't think-."

"A little trust, please." He stated, winking. I felt my heart skip a beat and the remembrance of being with him returned. I switched this moment with the image of an open fire and smiled at the attempt he was trying to make for us. I sighed, and held my hands back in the air, just fitting into the air space between his own. We tried again.

After a couple of minutes, it looked natural. "See. We can do this." He stated, twirling his hands up above my head and walking forward. I twirled myself, holding a hand up where his was and moving with a sort of grace. This was almost easier than actually dancing.

"Yeah. I guess we can." I smiled, feeling my chest fill up with a sort of warmth. I carefully dipped back, letting my head see the ground, before something wet and slimy slid up my neck. I gasped, before losing my balance and falling to the floor.

I'm not sure what had me gasping for air. The fact that the fall had the wind knocked out of me, or that Ikuto was over my body, staring into my eyes. I was aware of many things at once. My throbbing body, the oxygen that entered my lungs at double time, and the pounding in my head. I could also feel how close Ikuto was, closer he's been in a while, and sensed him getting closer.

I waited, maybe in anticipation or fear, I'll never know, when he backed up and sat on the ground, leaning against the wall. I sat up as well and stared at him.

We gazed at each other for a moment, measuring the others expression, before looking away. It was clear what was happening.

We both wanted to spend this time together. We both wanted to have each other the way it should be. But most importantly, neither of us were going to do anything about it until one admitted defeat.

And it seemed no one was surrendering.

**Utau's POV**

I set Kukai's drink down, grinning greedily to myself. I began to recompose my face, years of singing and acting only perfecting the act. A minute passed and I grew impatient.

Oh, what the heck. I thought, dumping another tablet into his orange drink. When another minute passed I dumped another.

God, where is that boy?! I growled to myself, glaring at his drink. The color was now a tint lighter, but I was sure Kukai wouldn't notice. I grabbed my own drink and took a sip.

Speak of the devil. Kukai walked into the room, looking quite sad before he set eyes on me. He swallowed nervously and approached me. I raised an eyebrow, arms crossed.

"So…" He began, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I've been thinking. I know I'm a little…well, excited and maybe too energetic at times, but I promise to take you seriously." He stated.

Jeez, just take a sip already!

"So, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier. I really do like you Utau, I'm just-." I interrupted him, laughing lightly.

"It's alright. I was wrong to tell you to grow up. Why not make a toast?" I asked, too cheery knowing he would soon lose. I picked up his drink and pushed it into his chest. He wasn't quick enough, and a few drops spilled.

"Careful Utau." Kukai stated, grasping the cup. Yaya walked passed us and slipped. Tadase scurried to her side.

"Ah, its okay. I'm just glad to be back on track. Toast?" I questioned, raising my cup up. He raised an eyebrow, but eventually raised his glass.

"Okay, I guess it's to-."

"To life, love, and happiness!" I chanted, not being able to stand how slow this was going. I quickly chugged the drink down and smiled in satisfaction. Kukai stared at me weirdly, took a sip, and I smirked.

Just one hour now…

The hour went by in a flash, and my ears began to pop. I quickly cleaned them with my pinky finger and called to Kukai.

"Kukai, this way." I whispered, heading down the hallway and to my room. He, of course, followed.

"Why…why is it so dark in here?" Kukai asked, when I didn't turn the lights on.

"No reason…just, you know, lights hurt my eyes." I lied smoothly, holding a giggle in. Kukai didn't say anything.

"Utau."

"Yes?" I purred, waiting for him to make his move. I'm SOOO gonna win!

"Um, Utau, can you get off me?"

"What."

The lights suddenly flickered on and I could see Kukai, his expression, and my legs sprawled on his lap. I cursed. I LOST?!

"W-When did this happen?!" I demanded, pulling away from him. He sighed.

"You mean, before or after you locked us in your room, attacked me, and threaten to rip my clothes off?" He questioned.

"What?! I did not-!" But now I could see it. His bare chest, my hiked up skirt. Memories returning of what DID just happen. I paled. "I…I have to go." I stated, running out of the room.

**Nagihiko's POV**

Rima approached me in the now empty kitchen, letting her small steps linger with a sort of patience. She stopped, gazing up, and waiting as if she'd been called. I smiled.

"Hello Ri-." Before anything, her hand came in contact with my cheek and stung at the impact. I grasped the sore, confused. "What was that-?"

Rima tackled me, sending me backwards till I hit the counter. Then her hands cupped my chin as she kissed me hard on the lips. I blinked.

I thought Rima was still a little uncomfortable about this? I thought, before Rima started licking my bottom lip. I froze. Was she…asking for entrance.

Confused and helpless, I wanted to give Rima what she asked for, but my decent side was still in control. I pulled back, staring at her pink face.

"What are you-?" She slapped me again, and I was sure this time was harder, before leaving me alone and disheveled. I stood, wary.

What…is going on?

**Shelly: Again, loss of another partner. And what is going on with everyone?! Have they all lost their minds?!**

**Perhaps, but regarding my publishing question from before, I suddenly got a call on my cell. It was a man asking about my book and I…**

**I hung up on him.**

**I was totally freaked out! I think last time I asked my friend to sign me up for an agent and she accidentally gave the real number! Am I even allowed to speak to an agent?! I'm still a minor!**

**So, now I probably seem like a complete retard to him, since this is how the conversation went…**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hello? Is this Shelly?"**

**"Yes."**

**"I'm calling about your book…"**

**Shelly -holds phone away shocked. Hangs up.**

**Yeah, doubt he's going to call again. I'm such an idiot. I had a total panic attack! And I'm so stupid! Real number. GAH! **

**I mean, I didn't even send him anything about the book. Why would he call if he knew absolutely nothing about it?!**

**So, um, I guess we should just begin reviews and such. And maybe advice from you would be nice. So comments, questions, MOMENTS you had just like I just did? Tell them all! And thanks again for reading HOT n COLD. ;3**


	9. Chapter 9

Shugo Chara

**Hot n Cold**

**Shelly: I'll keep this short. Here is the chat, it is my chat. And now we begin!**

**Ikuto: It was fast.**

**Amu: Unbelievable.**

**Shelly: I said _begin_, DAMNIT!**

**Chapter Nine:**

**Blast from Your Past**

**Rima's POV**

After successfully pouring out Nagihiko's drink into the plant, I sighed. This sure was beginning to be a big hassle.

I dumped the bottle into the trashcan and walked into the kitchen. Tadase was there, gathering some supplies. He smiled at me.

"Ah, hello Rima-chan." He called, pouring some lemonade into a glass. I nodded to him, returning the gesture with a slight grin. He watched the drink. "How's Nagihiko treating you?" He questioned, and I suddenly felt defensive. I glared.

"I don't know…how's Yaya treating you?" It worked better than I thought. He blushed, but he also looked deeply sad. I sighed. "Sorry. I'm just…a little stressed out." I concluded and he nodded.

"About the bet? I understand. Nagihiko did say it was troubling." If only YOU knew. I thought, sulking. "But, hey, I'm sure you'll get through this. I mean, we did pretty well, right?" He asked, giving a cute princely wink. I felt myself blush…and suddenly felt guilty.

"I got to go." I answered, leaving the kitchen in a rush.

That was the most unforgivable, horrible, cheating moment. I blushed to Tadase-kun. It _felt _good to blush around him. But I was with Nagihiko! Not Tadase.

I shook my head, before spotting the punch and tablets. I hesitated before dropping one in.

I really need to let go…

**Kukai's POV**

The music boomed into my ears as I waited in the bathroom.

Okay, so Utau wanted seriousness. I could do that. I could be serious.

………

Ah, who am I kidding?! I have fucking sexual fantasies about her every freaking night!

How do I pull off serious? ….. What did girls like? Were flowers the key? Were formal dates at those high expensive restaurants the key?

Crap, I'm so screwed.

I left the room, heading toward the music that was for some reason very sweet. I saw Utau then, just by my drink and suddenly was regretting leaving the room. She glared, waiting, and I came toward her.

"So...I've been thinking. I know I'm a little…well, excited and maybe too energetic at times, but I promise to take you seriously."

Her expression suddenly turned to disgust.

"So, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier. I really do like you Utau, I'm just-." She stopped me, and I waited, frozen at whatever would roll out of her mouth. Was she letting me go?

"It's alright. I was wrong to tell you to grow up. Why not make a toast?" She smiled.

Huh?

She grabbed my Gatorade drink and pushed it into my chest, almost touching me. I grabbed the drink, watching as some splashed into her cup. The drops fell in and onto the ground as well.

"Careful Utau." I stated, Yaya skipping to ask Utau something when she slipped. Tadase went to help her and I tried to grab her arm.

"Ah, its okay. I'm just glad to be back on track. Toast?" Utau distracted me, lifting her cup up. I relaxed when Yaya stood and raised my glass to her as well.

"Okay, I guess it's to-."

"To life, love, and happiness!" She gushed, chugging her drink down in one sip. I questioned her sudden determination, took a sip, and brushed it off.

**O-o**

About an hour or so passed and Utau looked kinda…giddy. Her face flushed pink and she smiled at just about everything. She even pecked Yaya right on the cheek.

"Kukai, this way." She called to me, and I worried if she planned to kill me slowly. She strolled to her room and gestured for me to come in. I did as asked and she closed the door. We were surrounded in darkness.

"Why…why is it so dark in here?" I wondered, not exactly sure where Utau went.

"No reason…just, you know, lights hurt my eyes." And that's when the door clicked. I could hear Utau laugh in an off voice, but said nothing.

"Utau? Are you alright?" I asked, confused and blind. I couldn't find Utau, anything for that matter. The darkness lingered.

"You know, Kukai. I wasn't completely truthful with you the other day." Utau's soft voice stated, hiding what seemed like a giggle. I tried to make my eyes adjust. "I don't _really _want you to grow up. Not now. I want some FUN!"

That's when I felt Utau. I mean, Felt her. I'm not sure what had touched me, but it suddenly made my lips quiver and my breathing increase. I tried to rewrite myself.

"Utau…you…can't mean that." At least, she couldn't mean what I thought she meant. Know, she was much to grounded and in control. As much as I wanted.

"Oh, but maybe I _do_, Kukai. Come on, why don't we let lose. I know what they used to do in the city. I was _there _Kukai." She whispered and I swallowed, moving away. I kept up an excuse.

"T-T-The BET! You'll lose if you touch me." I stuttered the words, before falling back over something. I'm not quite sure what it was. It was silent.

Did she leave?

"Kukai…what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Then I felt something warm and curvy fall on me. Utau laughed some more, nipping at my ear. I began to pant, the room quite literally spinning. She started sucking at my neck.

"Utau…" I called, helpless now. I was screwed. No, SHE was screwed if she didn't move RIGHT now. "Utau…You, have to-."

"Take off your clothes." Utau demanded. My heart sped faster.

"What do you-?" Her hands moved in quick movements as I grabbed her wrists and held her back. She laughed some more.

"Have some fun for once, Kukai." She encouraged, grabbing my hand and moving it up her thigh.

Oh shit.

"Utau…stop!" I called, shutting my eyes. She stopped for a moment, her breath no longer audible, before she continued up. Then she placed her legs around my stomach.

"You don't really mean that…do you?" She asked and I had to fight every ounce of my self control. This wasn't Utau. She had to be drunk…or on drugs.

"Utau." I said sternly, keeping my voice leveled as best I could. I let out a rigid sigh. "Look, you have to be drunk. Or high. Something like that. Anyway, I think you should rest on the bed."

She didn't answer, and I wondered if she was already there. But her legs still clung to me.

"Carry me there. Like a princess." She chanted and I twitched at her sudden mood swing. Weird.

Regardless, I carried her to the bed. Her arms wound around my neck as I sat, her body pressed to my own. She smelled like flowers, or maybe it was cupcakes. I inhaled her hair and decided it was sweets.

"I knew you loved me." Utau mumbled kissing my jaw. I froze.

"Uh, erm." This was awkward. I'd never actually said the words to her…could it be?

"Utau." I spoke oddly.

"Yes?" She let her voice sound cat like, with a long purr.

"Um, Utau, can you get off me?" Maybe she'd get the point now. She was beginning to sound normal. Well, normal enough.

"What." It wasn't a question, she demanded to know. Now Utau returned to her senses. I looked for the light switch and the room came into perspective.

I held in a moan. Utau's shirt fell over her shoulders, revealing her collar bone flesh just as creamy as always. Her skirt was pulled up and wrinkled, showing what her thin model like legs could do. They spoke for themselves.

Her lipstick was a little light, but it only added to her natural beauty. I never noticed how much prettier Utau was without that makeup mask clouding up her face. It was now a flushed pink, big bright eyes, and plump lips. How could I have not noticed it before?!

Utau slowly looked down, then back up with horror struck eyes.

My heart broke.

"W-When did this happen?!" She demanded, quickly moving away. I wanted her to stay. I felt stupid for before. What was I doing?! I tried to answer truthfully.

"You mean, before or after you locked us in your room, attacked me, and threaten to rip my clothes off?" Only sarcasm worked now. Cleared my head. I needed to get a hold of myself. Of course Utau was pretty. I always knew that. Just, maybe not in that kind of sense…

"What?! I did not-!" She began to accuse, before stopping and gasping. That look crossed her eyes again and I wished I hadn't said anything at all. She got up, fleeting out the door. "I…I have to go."

Sometimes I wished I wasn't such a bastard.

**ShellyCullen: Whoa! Turned out WAY different than I expected! But that makes it good. If I, the author, can't see what's coming, neither will you guys.**

**Amu: You truly are cruel.**

**Shelly: XP Anyway, some Utau and Kukai passion for you. I promise to pick up the main topic again next chapter and plenty of Amuto to go around. The main focus. and sorry for the shortness! X So, if you please review! ._. please?**


	10. Chapter 10

Shugo Chara

**Hot n Cold**

**Shelly: Um...to lazy for a chat. I guess youll just have to wait till the end of the chap. Begin the chapter now! ;3**

**Chapter Ten:**

**Reality Bites**

**Amu's POV**

"So that's what happened?" A pasty faced Ran questioned, holding her pom-poms to her chin. I nodded.

"Appearantly, Ikuto is much better at finding loopholes than I give him credit for." I huffed, somewhat annoyed. I looked around. "By the way, where's Miki, Suu, and Dia?"

As if called, the three floated into the room. Dia flew over with excitement.

"I felt it. I know it! What did Ikuto do?!" Dia squealed, sounding more like a fan girl than anything else. I sighed.

"I just told Ran the-."

"SPILL! Or else I'll make you do something to Ikuto you'll _really _hate." She threatened as my face paled. I nodded, grumbling.

"Fine."

_Flashback_

"Ikuto..." I asked, after our little dance moment was over. He glanced at me with intense blue eyes.

"Hmm?" He questioned, and I couldn't help, but blush at his too perfect face.

"W-Well, while we were dancing, I felt something wet touch my neck. What was that?" Was he drooling over me or something? The thought made me feel dirty. And NOT in that way! Ikuto chuckled.

"Oh, that. I just licked you." He winked, sticking out his tongue slyly. As if that was a casual gesture!

"L-L-Lick me?! T-Then I win!" I yelled, sticking my hands out. Although, it didn't _feel _like I won. Ikuto didn't just give up these kind of things.

"Think again, shorty. The rules was that I couldn't touch, kiss, or grab. I licked you. LICKED." He repeated for better measure. I glared.

"Yeah, and what about no physical contact?!" I challenged, crossing my arms. He looked oddly dazed and bored, much too relaxed.

"She never said what kind of physical contact. If skin does not brush skin, I don't see any problem." He replied and I wanted so badly to punch his arm. The boy could sniff out any mischief!

"You!" I yelled, looking around. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wapped him with it. That wasn't touching him, right?

"Looks like you pick up fast as well." He answered, giving me his famous smirk. He pulled the towel from my grasp and held it aganst my back, dragging me towards his body. I resisted against the fabric.

"I-I-If you pull me in to you, y-you'll lose!" I objected, my knees bent and struggling not to fall over forward; but it was probably an even worse idea to stick all my weight leaning back on the towel. If he let go...

"Don't worry Amu. I'm not letting an oppertunity like this bet pass me. Or this one..." He head hovered over my neck again as I craned my face to the left, shutting my eyes. I felt the saliva make its way up my throat and chill my body.

"You pervert!" I screamed, mortified.

_End flashback_

Dia smiled like a tiny toddler on Christmas day as my other charas blushed at the steamy tale I just told. I refused to look back at them, keeping my gaze off to the side and giving off my usual sour look.

"Ikuto really did it. He found his loophole." Dia smiled, and Suu shook her head.

"Amu-chan isn't very good at the game, is she? Desu."

"What?" I yelled, a little insulted.

"Amu-chan, you need to get down and dirty. Play hard to get!" Ran encouraged. Miki was lost in thought.

"I-I can't play down and dirty! I mean, not withou Dia!" I added, pointing to the little chara.

"Amu, Dia is as much you as you are her. You could do it with or without her." Miki finally joined in.

"Are you suggesting I'm a pervert?!" I yelled, making everyone sweat drop.

"Well, he's your boyfriend. Don't you think there's a reason you put up with his...acts?" Miki asked me. I blushed furiously.

"I don't know. All I know is that I NEED to win this bet. What can I do though? Its been three days already." Sure, seven days left, but who KNOWS what could happen in that time. Rima already won and Utau was a shoe in. How can I defeat the all time winner, Ikuto Tsukiyomi?!

"Amu." Dia whispered, patting my cheek. I stared at her, seeing as I'd blanked out.

"Yeah?" I asked, somewhat wary for her quiet voice. Dia was the pervert chara, after all...

"You remember a while ago, when the first bet took place? And you licked Ikuto's cheek?" She asked. I nodded.

"I also told him I loved him." What a horrible way for someone to find out.

"Well, I told you that people sometimes trigger their own character changes, right? Its all about mind over matter. If you take control over your subconsious, who's to say you have to go in this alone?" She smiled pleasantly.

"So...your saying you'll help me? With the character changes?" I asked, a little thrilled. Dia was exactly what I needed. But then, Nadeshiko might find out.

"No, I can't help _you_, but maybe you can help _me._" She winked and I wasn't sure I understood correctly. "All you have to do, is make yourself start the character change and I'll automatically change you. If _you_ yourself start the change by accident, then they can't pin that against you."

I smiled. I had a plan, I had a strategy, and I had the power.

Watch out, Ikuto. Amu Hinamori is going to go past the limit!

**Ikuto's POV**

That sure was fun.

I chuckled at the memory of Amu screaming when I licked her neck. It was the most fun I'd had since this bet started, and it was NOT going to be the last. I passed by a pacing Kukai in the hallway, and walked to his side. He quickly looked up at me, stunned, before relaxing.

"Oh, uh, hi Tsukiyomi." He replied, in a frenzy again. He continued pacing.

"Hey..." I let out slowly, wondering why he was so anxious. Where his hormones getting in the way again? He didn't say anything. "Is it Utau?" I asked, already knowing. He nodded.

"Well, sort of. Maybe. I'm not sure what's going on." He responded, confusing himself as well as me.

"Why? Did you lose or something?" That wouldn't help the guys side. Considering Nagihiko was already out; but to my relief, Kukai shook his head.

"Nah. Actually, I...won." He let out, biting his lip and refusing to look me straight in the eye.

"Great." No response. My eyes narrowed. "Did something else happen?" I probed, and he finally met my gaze again, seeming flustered.

"Yeah, I mean, we were just at the party. Then Utau said this and that and took me to her dark room. I couldn't see and she began touching me in...well, let's just say in places that can make a guy piss in his pants, and she was all strange. It was like, a phase or something, because she was suddenly out of it and rushed out of the room. That's what it was. A rush." He shook his head, trying to breathe normally.

"Is she on her period or something?" I asked when he blushed, even more flustered than before.

"H-How should I know, man?!" He demanded, looking away.

"Well, you said she got out of control..." I finished at that as he paled. He shook his head.

"No, not like that. We didn't _do _anything. I mean, sure we kind of had moves, but nothing like that." He tried to calm himself, wiping his face with his hand and thinking. "I don't know what happened back there." He finished.

"I do." And with just those to words, he seemed to blink out of the haze. He raised an eyebrow, confused.

"You do?" He questioned. I nodded.

"Yeah, I saw Amu put my drink down last night. I'm sure all the girls did that with their drinks except Rima."

"Why not Rima?" He asked. Crap. That wasn't supposed to come out.

"Because...she's too determined, you know. Stubborn I guess." Hope Nagihiko's okay with this.

"Oh, I see." Kukai stated. "But did Utau-?" He asked and stopped, smacking his forehead. "Of course! Some of my drink spilled into hers! She chugged the thing down, after all." He replied, then shook his head. A dark chuckle escaped his lips.

"Good thing I didn't drink it. What about you?" He finally redirected the situation to me and I nodded.

"I drank it. Every last drop." I replied. He opened his mouth to ask how when I stopped him.

"I'm already 18, Kukai. I've had drinks before and one little cup isn't going to destroy me. I have a lot of self control when it comes to alcohol."

"Great, man. Just great. And now Utau...she's terrified with what she did. You should have seen her face!" He choked on the words. "I knew it. I knew she couldn't be with someone like me." I carefully shook Kukai's shoulders.

"If there's anything I do know, Kukai, is that my sister is crazy for you. She wouldn't have said yes to anyone, which means you already hold her interest." I let go of him and leaned against the wall.

"Then...then why was she like that?!" He demanded to know, even if I couldn't be sure. I shrugged.

"I just think it was because of her world tour. Crazy stuff happens in Vegas, right?" I asked and he nodded, realization dawning on him.

"Now that you mention it, she did say Vegas."

"Exactly. Now go make up. I have to get Amu to lose." He nodded, smiling, and lightly punching my arm.

"You go, stud! I'm sure with a guy like you, Amu will be puty in your hands."

We can only hope.

**Rima's POV**

My head hurts like shit. God. How much alcohol was in each of those stupid tablets?!

I questioned my own sanity. I was probably going to become some kind of alcohol when I grew up. Though, the stuff tasted disgusting. How can I ever be addicted to that?!

I lifted my head slightly and winced, the throbbing pain like drills digging into my temples. Only then was I aware of how the bed felt strange against my head. Or that it was moving. I looked up, startled, trying to force my neck straight.

"Nagi?" I asked, wincing again. I took deep breaths and sighed. I could feel Nagihiko's hand brush through my hair, careful not to ever pull or go much too hasty.

"Your a little uneasy. Be careful." He stated, and for the first time I actually listened and stayed put. This alcohol really was strong.

"Alright." I mumbled, relaxing my body. It still ached.

"Do you want some water?" Nagihiko asked, stopping from combing through my locks. I shook my head, the gesture rattling my brain.

"No." What I needed was Nagihiko. I blushed at the thought of even mentioning that.

It was quiet between us, only our breathing and his strokes to keep the room at nothing. I felt very safe on his lap, looking out to the doors.

"Nagihiko?" I asked, as he continued stroking.

"Yes?" He answered, and I smiled at his politeness.

"Thank you." I whispered, flushing.

"For what?" He questioned, and I could hear a sort of chuckle come from him.

"Everything, I suppose." He stopped brushing and I wondered what was going through his mind. I strained to look back up.

"Well then, your welcome." He finished, leaning down and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I suddenly felt something hot start in me, and decided it was time.

"Um, Nagihiko?" I questioned yet again. He laughed this time, and though my head throbbed at the sound, I still heard it with gratefulness.

"Yes, Rima?"

"Its time." I replied. He waited. "Don't you think its time...we had sex?"

**Nagihiko: O.o**

**Rima: -_- **

**Amu: WTH?!**

**Ikuto: Nice Nagihiko. Now I just gotta get Amu in bed.**

**Amu: F*ck u!**

**Ikuto: Ouch! Such vocabulary for a little kid.**

**Shelly: That was...unexpected. Hehe. So um, reviews, comments, praise?! Dissecting story by part! All are always welcome!**

**Rima: U r such an idiot.**

**Nagihiko: .........**

**Kukai: Man, how did u do that?! U gotta show me that move!**

**Utau: Ur kidding me.**

**Shelly: Please send thoughtful reviews! ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

Shugo Chara

**Hot n Cold**

**ShellyCullen: I know, I know. You guys have been waiting for this chapter for an entire year, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long! Technically, this chapter isn't even finished (you'll see what I mean at the end), and there was so much I wanted to change, but I knew I had to update instead of stall.  
**

**I actually pulled this document off my old computer, so this chapter was written last year. **

**I'm sorry again for taking so long everyone. Check out my apology after you read the chapter at the bottom!  
**

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Beggars Can't be Choosers  
**

**Nagihiko's POV**

Okay, I must have heard wrong. There was no way that Rima, my Rima, the very cool outer, funny inner girl was thinking about having sex with me right here, right now.

Maybe she's just being in her funny character?

I studied her face, her eyes hidden by her blond bangs. I waited, as if her answer wasn't enough to satisfy me, when she looked up.

"W-Well? Why don't you answer?" She demanded, probably more flustered than earlier. I continued to stare at her, my brain trying to process the matter at hand.

Rima was talking about, well…THAT. This situation could NOT be taken lightly. I sighed, dropping my hand from her hair. She looked up at me questionably as I stared down at her.

"I'm not sure that's a good-"

"Don't start with me, Nagihiko!" She exclaimed, shifting from my lap and sitting up straight. The gesture must have been too fast for her, since she wobbled slightly. I held my hands out to keep her grounded. When she noticed them there, she smacked them away. "LISTEN to me now, Nagihiko!"

She turned to me, her face still held with pink and sleep deprived eyes. I stared at her, mostly studying the state she was in.

"What I said I'm dead serious about. I'm not joking Nagihiko, and I hope your not either when I tell you something like this." She admitted, shutting her eyes as this all rolled out. I watched, awed in a way. "You said you would be good for me. What I want right now, Nagihiko…" She sighed, shaking her head, before staring dead straight into my eyes. I swallowed.

"I promised you that Rima, and I stick to my word, but this is not something you need right now. I certainly wouldn't want to hurt you or make you regret any decisions." I replied, gently placing my hand on her cheek. She shook it off, glaring at me now.

"Are you saying you can't commit to me? Is that it? The other night you didn't seem to have any problem at all with _touching_ me, now were you?"

I flushed at the memory, looking off to the side. I sighed, shaking my head in self disgust. "Look Rima, please don't-"

"I'll be leaving now, Nagihiko, and until you're ready to commit to me, I don't want to be near you, got it?" She demanded, standing up and facing me to level. My throat went tight as she said these words and I shook my head without another word. My eyes trailed down to the ground in shame.

There were light footsteps, then nothing.

**Utau's POV**

I can't believe I did that! I'm so stupid and I lost! What was I thinking? TABLETS?

I sighed, angrily walking around this girl's beach house. I had a big beach hat on to cover my skin from the glaring sun, and enough to keep my skin from getting overdone.

I spotted Kukai heading in my direction and froze, completely unprepared for the first time in my life. I planted my feet hard in the sand with my purple flip flops and willed myself to keep my ground.

Kukai came up to me, something close to a guilty smile on his lips. I waited.

"So…um, does this mean I win…?"

I started walking away from the creep, furious now. Of course that's all he cared about! I pretty much TELL him I want sex and all he thinks about is his man pride and the stupid bet! Typical guy move…

"Hey, Wait Utau!" Kukai called after me, just gripping my wrist. I whirled around, glaring at him, but noticing he was much closer than usual. He stared at me. "Look, I didn't mean to see inside you….Er, wait. That came out wrong." I struggled again to leave him. He didn't let go of my wrist.

Kukai shook his head. "Utau-"

"Let go of me!" I shouted, and Kukai winced for a second, but he didn't release his grip. I rolled my eyes, glaring and baring my teeth at him. "You obviously have NOTHING considerate to say, so just let me go!" I yelled, still pulling and pushing away. Kukai seemed to consider whatever held in my words, before pulling me into a hug.

"H-Huh?" I blushed, before glaring again and thrashing again. "H-Hey! What the hell are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything." He responded, an almost enlightening tone to his voice. I stopped, confused by his words.

"Then why are you hugging me?" I asked rudely, not even lighting up on my sarcastic attitude. Kukai laughed.

"Well, isn't it only right to hug someone you love?" I stiffened at the words, hearing them for the first time. Was Kukai…was he confessing to me?

Though I wished I could stay in his hug to avoid his gaze, he backed up and looked me in the eyes. His smile was gentle, completely serene as I stared at him, unwavering. I stared, surprised, before glaring slightly.

"And…w-what? Do you expect me to say it back or something? C'mon now, Kukai. We've only been together a few weeks and I don't think I want-"

His hands grasped my face before pulling me into a close kiss. This one was much hotter than the others, in total passion that it lit every cell inside me and made me awfully aware of Kukai and my feeling for me. The kiss was rough, yet something endearingly sweet fell on his lips to mine, and that's what had captured my attention the most about it. I wound my arms around him, kissing him more, before we pulled back.

"W…Well…" Kukai said, somewhat breathless. He gave me a carefree smile. "If I knew saying I love you would earn such a kiss…I'd definitely be saying that every minute." I bonked him on my head, staring at him with hard eyes.

"And you think that would earn you such rewards?" I asked, before smiling and giving out a soft laugh. Kukai joined as well and we simply laughed together, under the beautiful sunlight. He grabbed both my hands in his.

"I love you, Utau." He stated seriously now, dropping his forehead to mine.

"I…love you, too…..Kukai…."

**.:~Apology!~:.**

**ShellyCullen: If you can tell what the unfinished part is, yup it's the no Amuto. And I've heard many of you have been sad by the lack of Amuto in this story compared to Hot or not. I'm sorry again!  
**

**The reason I haven't updated anything in so long is because I'm focusing on my original stories now. Not to fret though, I plan to NOT abandon any of my stories. Sorry for the inconvenient wait T-T**

**To make it up to everyone (And Ikuto and Amu for not focusing on them) I've decided after this story, and ONLY after I've finished this story, I will in fact write the three months of Amu being Ikuto's slave. **

**And to apologize again, I will post up the first part of chapter one from that story after this chapter. **

**Again, I'm REALLY sorry for not updating in forever.**

**Plz check out Hot Mess: Ikuto's Slave on the next page.  
**

**Shelly**


	12. Hot Mess: Ikuto's Slave

Shugo Chara

**Hot Mess**

_ShellyCullen's untold story of Ikuto having Amu as a slave. _

_***Note: Make sure you read chapter 11 before this!***  
_

_**ShellyCullen: Here it is. Story of Ikuto having an Amu slave. A lot of you have been asking for it, so here it is. Lot's more drama than I anticipated lol.**_

_**The title, "Hot Mess" is a song name as well by Cobra Starship. If you haven't heard it yet, take a listen ;) It's Ikuto's song.**_

_**Ikuto: Hell yeah. **_

_**Amu: I can't believe you wrote this chapter. This story was NEVER supposed to be posted!**_

_**Shelly: Well, too bad. The people have spoke, and my writing is for the people. So they out rule you xp**_

_**Ikuto: I love the people.**_

_**Amu: I hate the people.**_

_**Shelly: And I love Amuto. So now, the summary!  
**_

Summary: The bet is now over and Ikuto gets his prize for the three up coming months; Amu as his slave. That means plenty of taunting, cuddling, and perverted action is on it's way, much to Amu's dislike, but it's never good to have too much of a good thing. A foreign exchange student has his eyes on Amu, so Nadeshiko has found yet another thing to bet with the Amuto couple. Their relationship. If they thought being together was impossible to do without, will they finally learn that some things are better off unsaid?

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Killing Me Softly With His Love**_

He's killing me.

I finally understood his meaning of, "be prepared," thinking to myself what an idiot I was. Of course this wasn't going to work out! I was insane to think it would in the first place, considering how the first bet went. Being that I loved him didn't change the fact that I was looking upon these next few months as hell.

"Amu-chan! I can't believe we're going to see Ikuto's house!" Ran squealed, twirling herself giddy in the air like an excited fan girl. I shook my head in disgust.

"This isn't exactly something to be thrilled about," I mumbled, spoiling her merry moment. Miki floated to Ran's side, smirking at me.

"Ah, she's just upset because her boyfriend hasn't been around."

"I'm not!" I objected, my face turning red at my own embarrassment, before sulking anyway. After Ikuto was declared the winner of our little bet, he mysteriously disappeared. I hadn't seen him in days and though I felt relieved that maybe he changed his mind about the whole thing, a part of me thought he changed his mind about me as well.

The very thought of that caused my chest to tighten. I didn't know what I would do if Ikuto felt the need to get rid of me all of a sudden. What would happen to me? To us?

"Amu…" Diamond whispered, as if sensing where my mind was going. I shook my head.

"Mmm, yeah?" All of the charas studied me now as if everything was clearly written across my face. I quickly shifted my features, in fear that it was noticeable, and put on my cool act. "Look, there's no time to waste. Either you have something to say or not," I explained, watching their intense expressions. Ran was the first to lighten up.

"We're just checking up on you Amu-chan." Her voice sounded exaggerated, as if she were forcing it out.

"Are we heading the right way, Desu?" Su questioned, and we all looked at her in despair.

"Y-You're the one with the map Su! Don't you know where you're going?" Ran called and Su seemed to give an awkward smile. At this point, we would never arrive at Ikuto's house.

I sighed, and held my hand out for the paper. "Let me see it."

It was so blinding fast, I barely saw it. Something had whisked right past all of us, causing tiny squeals to cry out. I prepared myself for an x egg attack, until finding that our "attacker" was just some boy.

He was older than me, with seaweed green hair that was parted in the center. He had dark green eyes and thin oval glasses that concealed any sort of depth in them. There was no mistaking that this boy was a foreigner. There were just times when you could clearly see who belonged and who didn't.

We stared at each other, when the boy finally turned around and walked away. Everyone watched in silence.

"Uh, thanks, I guess," I stated sarcastically, before taking the charas and walking in a random direction.

**ShellyCullen: And that's your preview! Sorry its short, and doesn't reveal much Amuto, but you get the point. I hope you guys review on the summary too. Do you like the idea?**

**Shelly  
**


	13. Chapter 12

Shugo Chara

**Hot n Cold**

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Amu's Plan**

**Amu's POV**

I hope this works.

I tried convincing myself over and over again. Diamond told me to start the transformation. That if I triggered the Character Change the rest would be natural, but I really was confident in bringing about my inner self. I was still so unsure about that side of me, the side that no one is ever able to see.

I sat in the kitchen, shoving crackers in my mouth. They were really the kind of addictive snacks to find at three in the morning. Everyone was of course asleep as I pondered on and on about tomorrow, and how Dia was supposed to explain to me exactly how to start the change.

"Amu?"

I stopped mid bite, finding Ikuto in the doorway, black pajamas on. His hair was ruffled and messy, like he had been running his hands through it all day, and he seemed slightly wary.

I swallowed. "Yeah?"

Ikuto smiled and shook his head. He wordlessly took a seat across from me at the table, fishing out a cracker for himself.

An awkward silence hung over us, making biting the crackers seem unbearable.

"I'm sorry Amu."

I stared at Ikuto as he looked off to the side, chewing. "I know what Christmas means to you and you had to give up a lot of your holiday for this stupid bet." He sighed. "You probably hate me now, for putting you through this. I'm really sorry."

I quickly shook my head. "I don't hate you Ikuto. I mean, I'm the one who agreed to the bet in the first place. And I am happy here because I'm surrounded by all the people I love." He gave a sad smile, making my chest ache. "Isn't that what Christmas is all about?"

Ikuto released a small chuckle. "I suppose your right." And he quickly grabbed the cracker I was about to eat and popped it into his mouth. I pouted, but laughed anyway.

Maybe this bet was driving us a little crazy. I mean, I loved Ikuto and this was making us forget about our relationship. I just wanted to make him happy, in any way I could.

Ikuto placed another cracker in his mouth.

I leaned toward Ikuto, close enough to see his eyes widened. I smirked, before biting onto the other end of the cracker, breaking off the end.

"Yummy," I whispered, watching as the Ikuto's mouth dropped open, allowing the cracker to crumble to the floor.

**Ikuto's POV**

You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me.

Amu was…seducing me?

Something was different about her, I could sense it almost immediately, but what I couldn't ignore was the way I was reacting to Amu. My body locked, as if it were preparing itself for a pounce. I found myself seeing Amu, really seeing her, the way I did whenever we were close or kissing. I couldn't understand it, but suddenly I wanted her so much.

Amu licked playfully at her fingers, causing my mouth to shut. Damn, she was good. Whatever she was doing. I could feel my fingers twitching. She was so close, and probably smelled so good. Like strawberries…

Get a hold of yourself, Ikuto!

I clenched my fingers to form a fist, forcing myself still. I had subconsciously stepped toward Amu, so close that I could smell her strawberry scented shampoo, taste the flesh of the skin I remembered so much.

I shut my eyes. Damn, what was wrong with me? Amu didn't want to do this! She wanted to spend time with everyone during vacation. She wanted to see her family, to make gingerbread houses and drink hot cocoa and laugh until her side hurt. I knew Amu, yet I didn't know her right now.

"Ikuto."

I didn't open my eyes at first. I just stood, feeling her so close to me, so touchable in the longing distance. Then something cold touched my mouth.

My eyes snapped open, watching as Amu pushed a spoon through my lips, tasting like chocolate.

"It's good, isn't it?" She released long breaths onto my neck, holding me captive in front of her. I couldn't seem to react, respond, but I knew if she asked me, even just once, I would touch her. All she needed was to ask.

"I love chocolate." She smiled, slowing taking the spoon out of my mouth, before tasting it herself.

My lips twitched.

Oh, screw it.

I pounced on her, making her squeal a little. My weight was too much for her though and we ended up falling onto the tiled flooring. I didn't stop though. I grabbed Amu's shoulders, pinning her under me and kissed her as hard as I could.

My fingers brushed the skin I knew so well, my lips biting at the flesh I missed. Amu shivered under my touch, as I continued to hold and squeeze and kiss her like I couldn't get enough.

And then Amu started laughing.

I froze, looking down at her in confusion. There was a delicate smile on her face, and a large blush across her cheeks as she mumbled two words.

"I won."

**Amu's POV**

I won.

I. won. Against. Ikuto.

Everything seemed to swirl around me as my energy dropped and my limbs locked. It was finally over. The character change was done.

I stared up at Ikuto, who had a shocked expression on his face.

"Ikuto?" I called, concerned.

"And I've seen enough."

I gasped and lifted my head up to the doorway, finding a calm Nadeshiko leaning against the doorframe. She raised an eyebrow.

I blushed, finally finding the position Ikuto and I were. I was clutching onto his shirt, pulling him closer to me. I immediately dropped his clothing.

"I-Ikuto!"

Ikuto seemed to break out of his trance, shaking his head. He looked back down at me and cursed.

Then he slowly got up.

I remained on the ground, body trembling. All the events seemed to slam into me at once, and I felt myself go warm all over. How could I have done that? Was that really…me?

Nadeshiko sighed, uncrossing her arms. "I see we have a little cheater on our hands." She pulled out a little Dia from behind the wall, who was looking for escape. "Unfortunately, the bet doesn't allow for character changes. As for breaking the rules Amu, I'm going to have to allow Ikuto as the winner of this bet."

No, that couldn't be true! I lost to Ikuto…After all the sacrifice, the effort, everything? Tears sprung to my eyes, and I wiped them away. Why did I care so much? It was just a stupid bet anyway.

"No."

I turned to Ikuto, who was standing beside the counter now, facing the opposite direction.

"Something you'd like to say, Tsukiyomi?" Nadeshiko questioned.

Ikuto didn't move. "This bet is not over."

I blinked, surprised. Ikuto was actually declining victory?

Nadeshiko seemed just as startled. "No? You're not accepting the award?"

Ikuto shook his head, making Nadeshiko sigh.

"I see. I respect your decision then. Still, Amu's act cannot be looked upon lightly." She examined my face. "State her penalty."

Ikuto was unusually silent, his back to us to keep from meeting his gaze.

"Nothing," he stated at last, before leaving the room without another word.

Ikuto…

What have I done?

**ShellyCullen: Yeah, sorry if this chapter majorly sucked! I wrote it sort a fast, not to mention I haven't gone over the last few chapters of Hot n Cold lately, so sorry if this is crappy, but I knew I needed an update, and worked hard to get this out!**

**Ikuto: The hell? Why is this story suddenly depressing?**

**Shelly: Dx Sorry! I've been working with much more serious stories lately, and it sort a just came out this way.**

**Amu: Its kind of depressing :/**

**Shelly: Sorry. T-T Its like seventy degrees in my room and I'm dying. I hate the heat.**

**Ikuto: I don't.**

**Shelly: *Slowly melting.**

**Amu: Err…review?**

**Shelly**


	14. Notice

Dear fans.

I'm sorry I've broken my promise. I have not been able to keep up with all my stories, but I haven't done this on purpose. I'm 17 now. I don't have as much time to goof off and write without worry. There is too much going on in my life and much more to come. I have to take my responsibilities seriously and updating every single story I've started on fanfiction does not fit into that plan. The reason I've kept the stories up is so everyone can enjoy a little amuto bliss, but I understand it's unfair to find a story you love and realize it isn't completed and may never be.

If anyone is interested, I am willing to let certain stories be continued by fans. If anyone wants to write for **Hot n Cold or Crooks Babes and Bullets, **I willing gladly hand them over, though I _do_ expect rights for the plot and start of the story. Send me a message if you would like to write for any of them. My other books will be kept under my name and I will attempt to finish them unless something should come up.

**Flutter - Continued by Lee Loves KH Forever**

**My So Called Brother - Continued by thexlittlexlisa**

**Angel of Darkness - Continued by Pine Straw**

**The Babysitter - Continued by ChuluSempai18**

**The Kidnapper- Continued by Jemstone6259**

**Hell's Linger Kiss - Continued by cuppycakelol  
**

I hope you all understand.

Shelly


End file.
